Big Brother Degrassi Season 1
by DegrassiBoyLyfe
Summary: Ever wonder how your favorite Degrassi stars would last inside the Big Brother house? Well it's time to find out! Alliances, relationships, lies, backstabbing, and an interactive twist that will shock the house! Come on the ride because in the words of Tristan, "This summers gonna be cray cray."
1. Chapter 1

_***Hey guys! This story is basically Big Brother except with your favorite Degrassi! Sorry this chapter is so long, I can assure you that the other chapters will not be this long. Just think of this as the 2 night season premier thing. Well enough of me! Have fun, enjoy, and review!*** _

(Big Brother stage)

Julie walks onto stage. "Welcome to this season of Big Brother! Are you ready for the biggest summer ever! Now, lets meet the 16 house guests joining us this summer in the Big Brother house." Julie says, turning to the television screen behind her.

(Eli)

Eli walks into his dorm room before he notices a key on his pillow. "No way. I'm going to Big Brother!" Eli exclaims.

Eli is seen packing. "Do I think I'll win? Probably not. But hey, I'm going to give it my best effort and walk away with my head held high... and hopefully with half a million dollars." Eli says with a laugh at the end.

(Clare)

Clare walks into a class room and sees a key on one of the desks. She places her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh.. No.. This isn't happening! I'm going to Big Brother!" Clare exclaims.

Clare is seen in her room packing. "A showmance? I think I would be very interested in finding someone that I get along with. Someone that I can be with forever. Hopefully it won't just be for the show and will last for a long time." Clare says to the camera with a smile.

(Drew)

Drew is seen playing basketball with a friend on an outdoor basketball court. He walks outside and grabs his bag, but when he picks his bag up a key falls to the ground. "No fricking way! I'm going to Big Brother!"Drew exclaims.

"You guys might as well call me the next winner of Big Brother." Drew says, laughing. "I am totally going to be looking for a little hottie to start a showmance with. Maybe I'll manipulate some girls to. You never know I mean after all this is Big Brother."

(Declan)

Declan walks into his home and finds a key hanging from the coat rack. "Oh my god. I'm going on Big Brother!" Declan exclaims.

Declan is seen packing. "I cannot wait to get into that house. I've always been a ladies man. I will take advantage of any opportunity I get. If you show any sign of weakness, you're gone." Declan says with a laugh.

(Holly J)

Holly J is seen walking into a small apartment. She finds a small key on an end table. She screams and covers her mouth with her hand. "I'M going to be on Big Brother!" Holly J exclaims.

Holly J is seen packing. "I'm going to Big Brother to win that 500,000 dollars to hopefully pay off my student loans and go traveling." Holly J says with a smile.

(Imogen)

Imogen walks into her room and reaches her hand in her bag. "What the..?" She says as she digs her hand into the bag.

She pulls out a key and lets out a squeal. "Big Brother! I am going to be on Big Brother!" Imogen exclaims.

Imogen is seen packing. "I can not wait to be on Big Brother! I've seen every episode! I can't wait to see what this seasons twist is going to be!" Imogen says.

(Tristan)

Tristan stands on a stage. "Romeo, romeo!" Tristan says. A boy dressed in a romeo costume walks out and holds out his hand revealing a key.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Tristan exclaims, putting his hand over his mouth. "I'm going to be on Big Brother!"

Tristan is seen packing. "I am going onto Big Brother to make some new friends and maybe a showmance and of course to win the half million dollars." Tristan says.

(Miles)

Miles sits at a dinner table. An older lady sets a plate of spaghetti in front of him, but on the top of the spaghetti is a key. "Oh my god." Miles says and sits back in his chair, laughing.

Miles is seen packing. "I'm coming on Big Brother for one reason to walk away with 500,000 dollars." Miles says.

(Maya)

Maya opens her Cello case and screams as she pulls out a key. "AH! I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!" Maya exclaims.

Maya is seen packing. "I cannot wait to get into that house and meet some new people and just have fun and most importantly walk away with that 500,000 dollars! Haha I might look like the sweet innocent little girl, but I am in this game to win I'm going to blind side any and everyone I can. But, I do want to make an alliance with a couple people and go to the end, and who knows maybe I'll start a showmance." Maya says.

(Campbell)

Cam walks out of a hockey arena and his coach hands him a key. "No way! Are you serious? I'm going on Big Brother!" Cam exclaims.

Cam is seen packing. "I can't wait to get in that house and play! Am I looking for a showmance? No. Would I be open to one? Yeah, it would be awesome to have a nice, sweet girl in the Big Brother house. I can't wait to play this game!" Cam says with a smile.

(Zig)

Zig goes to the back of his mom's store and goes to grab a box, but on top of the box is a key. "Oh my gosh.. Seriously? I'm going to Big Brother!" Zig exclaims.

Zig is seen packing. "I am so excited to go on Big Brother! I've seen almost every season and I can't wait! I hope I'm able to make some big moves in the house! The power players better watch out because I'm definitely coming after them! But, I would love to start up a showmance. So, stay tuned guys because I'm going to dominate this game!" Zig exclaims.

(Tori)

Tori walks across a pageant stage as a man in a suit places a crown on her head. She smiles and waves to the crowd. When she turns around the man holds out her key. "OH MY GOD! NO WAY! I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!" Tori exclaims, placing a hand over her mouth.

Tori is seen packing. "I can't believe I'm actually going on Big Brother! I would absolutely love to win Big Brother and it would be nice to have a showmance! Also, it would be amazing to start the first ever all girls alliance in Big Brother history! This parentage girl has her sights set on the 500,000 dollars!" Tori says with a smile.

(Mike/Dallas)

Mike opens his door and his small son hands him a key. "Are you serious? No way! I'm actually going to be on Big Brother!" Mike exclaims.

Mike is seen packing. "I'm coming in this game to win! All I'm concerned about is winning that half million dollars. Do I want a showmance? Sure, why not. But, I am more concerned about winning that money then getting a girl. Mike Dallas is going to be the next winner of Big Brother! Just you wait!" Mike says with a laugh.

(Alli)

Alli walks into a science lab and puts her hand over her mouth as she notices the key on the table. "No fricken way!" Alli exclaims.

Alli is seen packing. "I absolutely can not wait to get into that house! I believe the biggest threats in the house are definitely the power players. So, all you power house guys better watch your backs because you're already my targets." Alli says with a laugh.

(Jenna)

Jenna finishes sing a song before she goes and opens her guitar case. She puts a hand over her mouth and pulls out a key. "AH! No way! I'm so excited! I'm actually going to the Big Brother house!" Jenna exclaims.

Jenna is seen packing. "I am so excited to go into the Big Brother house! My strategy is pretty simple, I'm going to fly under the radar. I'm not going to be a floater, but I'm definitely not going to put a target on my back by getting involved in all the drama." Jenna says.

(Bianca)

Bianca walks into her room and notices a key on her bed. "Hell yeah! I'm going on Big Brother! This chick is winning Big Brother!" Bianca exclaims.

Bianca is seen packing. "I am so fricking excited to get in that house! My number one goal is to get all the stupid floaters out of the house! I'm the girl that tells you how it is and if I have a problem with you I'll tell you! So, all these people better watch out cause hurricane Bianca is coming their way!" Bianca says with a smile.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie looks away from the tv screen and at the camera as the camera zooms away. "Now it's time to welcome the house guests." Julie says with a smile as the house guests walk onto the stage and stand in front of the door to the house.

"Welcome house guests." Julie says with a smile.

"Hey Julie!" All the house guests say.

"It is now time to say goodbye to the outside world and enter the house. The first four to enter the house are, Declan, Holly J, Bianca, and Clare." Julie says.

Declan, Holly J, Bianca, and Clare smile happily and wave to the crowd as they walk into the house.

(Inside the house)

Declan, Holly J, Bianca, and Clare scream happily as they enter the front door. "Oh my gosh this is so amazing!" Clare exclaims as she walks into the house.

Holly J immediately goes to a bed room and sees 4 beds. "Are we sharing beds?" Holly J asks.

"Probably." Bianca says.

(Diary room)

Declan sits in a chair in the diary room. "So, I'm the first guy in the house and it's completely crazy! These girls are running through the house freaking out and my only concern is: Where am I going to sleep?" Declan says with a laugh after wards.

Bianca sits in the diary room. "These two girls are completely annoying! They are freaking annoying. They are screaming and running through the house and flipping out. God it's annoying." Bianca says with a role of her eyes.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie smiles at the rest of the house guests. "The next four to enter the house are Eli, Drew, Tristan, and Maya." Julie says with a smile.

Eli, Drew, Tristan, and Maya smile to the crowd as they walk into the house.

(Inside the house)

Eli, Drew, Tristan, and Maya smile and Tristan screams as he walks into the house. "This is so freaking awesome!" Eli exclaims.

"We're sharing beds?" Tristan asks as he walks into a room.

"Yeah I think so." Clare says.

"Want to share a bed?" Tristan asks Maya.

"Sure." Maya smiles.

(Diary room)

Eli sits in the diary room. "I am so excited to be in the Big Brother house! But, I know not to be to happy because like always there's a twist coming our way." Eli says.

Tristan sits in the diary room. "I am so happy to say that I'm in the Big Brother house! I hope that I can win and walk away with the grand prize because it would be amazing! I hope you all get to know me and like me because I'm here to win!" Tristan smiles.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie smiles at the remaining house guests. "The next four to enter the house are.. Miles, Imogen, Tori, and Jenna." Julie says.

Miles, Imogen, Tori, and Jenna smile and wave to the crowd as they walk into the house.

(Inside the house)

Miles, Imogen, Tori, and Jenna scream as they walk through the front door. "Oh my gosh!" Jenna exclaims.

"Where's the bed rooms?" Imogen asks in excitement as she walks through the living room.

"This way." Maya says as she shows Imogen to the bed room.

Tori goes into a bedroom and puts her bag on a bed next to Bianca's bag.

"Hey I'm Tori." Tori says to Bianca.

"Bianca." Bianca introduces herself

(Diary Room)

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I was definitely freaking out when I first walked into the house! I mean I've been watching Big Brother my entire life! This is a dream come true! I just hope I'm not the first evicted." Imogen says with a small laugh after. 

Tori sits in the diary room. "It's definitely amazing to be in the Big Brother house, but I know that within a couple minutes we'll be competing in the first HOH competition of the summer. The first HOH is always a win you don't want so I'm definitely going to throw the first HOH competition. I just hope I'm safe for the week." Tori says.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie smiles at the last four house guests. "The last four to enter the house are.. Campbell, Zig, Mike, and Alli." Julie smiles at the last four house guests.

Campbell, Zig, Mike, and Alli wave and smile as they walk into the house.

(Inside the house)

Campbell, Zig, Mike, and Alli smile and scream a little happily as they walk into the house.

Alli goes and Jenna hugs and shakes her hand. "Hi I'm Jenna." Jenna says happily to Alli.

"Hey, I'm Alli!" Alli smiles at Jenna.

Tristan and Maya are seen in the storage room. "So, like who do you think is dangerous?" Tristan whispers to Maya.

"I definitely feel like.. Mike, I think his name is.. will be like, a beast at challenges!" Tristan whispers.

"Yeah you're right. I think we definitely need to stick together. I think we need to stay together and vote together. I think if we stick together we could make it to the end." Maya whispers.

(Diary Room)

Tristan sits in the diary room. "We have literally been in the house for ten minutes and this girl is already coming to me to form an alliance! I mean I know I'm loveable, but gosh I mean seriously? Hopefully this isn't the only alliance coming my way because I really think that this girl doesn't really have a chance to make it to jury." Tristan says with a slight laugh.

Alli sits in the diary room. "Based on first impressions I definitely feel like Jenna is the most trustworthy person in the house and I feel like she's the one person I can trust in this game so far." Alli says with a smile.

(Big Brother stage)

"It's time to tell you all this years interactive twist. This year you the viewers will secretly name a third nominee each and every week!" Julie says to the crowd with a smile.

"Now, lets inform the house guests of this shocking twist." Julie says as she turns to the screen behind her.

"House guests, please report to the living room." Julie says as the screen turns on and shows the house guests gathering into the living room.

(Inside the house)

All the house guests sit on the three couches in the living room. "House guests, are you guys ready for the first twist of the summer?" Julie asks.

"Yes!" The house guests exclaim.

"Normally two people go on the block each week. However this year three people will sit on the block every week." Julie says.

"What?" Tristan exclaims.

"The head of household will name two nominees and you will not know who the person that names the third nominee will be." Julie says.

"That completely changes the game." Drew exclaims.

"I will leave you at that, talk to you soon house guests." Julie says.

(Viewers vote)

"It's time for the viewers vote! Who do you want to be the third nominee this week? Eli, Clare, Drew, Declan, Holly J, Imogen, Tristan, Miles, Maya, Campbell, Zig, Tori, Mike, Alli, Jenna, or Bianca? If the person with the most votes is head of house hold or already nominated the person with the second highest votes will go up in their place. A maximum three votes per voter, voting will close Sunday July 10, 2014 at noon." The narrator says as pictures of all the house guests appear.

(Backyard)

The house guests walk into the back yard and there are plastic Popsicles hanging through out the entire backyard. "House guests, this challenge is simple, you will all climb up and hang from your Popsicle and the Popsicle will move throughout the yard. The last person hanging from their Popsicle will be the first HOH of the summer. Good luck house guests." Julie's voice is heard saying.

The house guests climb up onto their Popsicles and they begin circling around the yard.

**Time Elapsed: 4 minutes and 24 seconds**

Jenna falls from her Popsicle. She sighs to herself and walks out over to the tables and sits down. "Jenna is down!" Julie says.

(Diary Room)

Tristan sits in the diary room. "So, we climb onto our Popsicles and Jenna falls like as soon as the competition starts. Like seriously? The competition has been going on for like four seconds!" Tristan says with a laugh.

(Backyard)

**Time Elapsed: 34 minutes 49 seconds**

Tristan sighs and lets go of her Popsicle and falls to the ground. "Tristan is down!" Julie says. Tristan walks over to the tables and sighs as he sits down next to Jenna.

"Good job Tristan." Jenna says as Tristan sits down.

"Thanks." Tristan says happily.

**Time Elapsed: 47 minutes and 15 seconds**

Alli falls down from her Popsicle. "Alli is down!" Julie says.

Moments later as Alli walks over to the table Holly J falls from her Popsicle. "And Holly J is down!" Julie exclaims.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "I definitely could have hung on longer, but honestly I don't really want this HOH so I just threw the comp. I hope I did the right thing and that I'm not going to be the one sitting up on that block this week." Holly J says and smiles.

(Backyard)

**Time Elapsed: 57 minutes and 27 seconds**

Clare looks around before letting go of her Popsicle and falling. "Clare is down!" Julie exclaims. Clare goes and sits down next to Holly J.

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 6 minutes and 23 seconds**

Maya and Zig fall from their Popsicles at the same time. "Zig and Maya are both down!" Julie says.

Zig and Maya go over to the tables and sit down.

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 13 minutes and 49 seconds**

Tori smiles before dropping from her Popsicle. "Tori is down!" Julie says.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "I totally threw that comp. I don't need to win HOH. After this comp I am definitely going to try to start an all girls alliance. So, this competition will essentially decide who I will offer this alliance to." Tori says happily.

(Backyard)

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 26 minutes and 38 seconds**

"House guests, it's time to add a little flavoring." Julie says as flavoring and food coloring begin to fall on the remaining eight house guests.

Eli falls from his Popsicle. "Eli is down!" Julie says.

Eli slowly walks over to the tables and sits next to Tori.

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 31 minutes and 11 seconds**

Bianca shrugs and falls from her Popsicle. "Bianca is down!" Julie says.

Bianca slowly walks to the tables and sits down.

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 36 minutes and 28 seconds**

Declan and Miles both fall from their Popsicles. "Miles and Declan are down!" Julie says. Declan and Miles both go to the tables and sit down.

(Diary Room)

Miles sits in the diary room. "I actually feel like I needed to win that HOH because I feel like the physical threats are definitely going to be targeted in this house and in my opinion I feel like I'm a physical threat. So, I'm just hoping that someone that won't target the strong players wins HOH because as far as I'm concerned I will be put up." Miles says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "So, I'm sitting up there and I look around at my competition and I see Campbell, the super hockey star, Mike, who any one could see is a physical competition beast, and the last person I see is... Imogen? The quirky little girl, Imogen has made it all the way to the end. I definitely underestimated this girl." Drew says.

(Backyard)

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 46 minutes and 38 seconds**

Mike groans as he falls from his Popsicle. "F*ck!" Mike yells after he falls.

"And Mike is down!" Julie says as Mike goes over and sits with the rest of the house guests.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "So, this Mike guy falls and he's acting like it's the absolute worst thing in the world. Dude! It's the first HOH you don't want to win anyways!" Holly J says.

Mike sits in the diary room. "I absolutely NEVER throw a competition! And I wanted to prove to everybody in this house that Mike Dallas is the best player in this house by winning that first HOH." Mike says.

(Backyard)

**Time Elapsed: 1 hour 57 minutes and 39 seconds**

Drew slowly drops from his Popsicle. "And Drew is down! It is down to Campbell and Imogen! Who will be the first HOH of the summer?" Julie says.

**Time Elapsed: 2 hours 11 minutes and 48 seconds**

Campbell looks over at Imogen. "You alright up there?" Campbell asks her.

"Oh yeah! I could stay up here for a while!" Imogen smiles.

"If I drop, am I safe?" Campbell asks.

"Yes, you have my word I will not put you up this week!" Imogen says.

Campbell sighs before letting go and dropping from his Popsicle. "Congratulations Imogen! You are the first Head of Household of the summer!" Julie exclaims.

Imogen screams in excitement as she falls from her Popsicle and the house guests hug her.

(Big Brother stage)

"Imogen is now the new Head of Household and will nominate 2 house guests for eviction! Tune in Sunday to find out who Imogen nominates for eviction. Then on Wednesday find out who you, the viewers, chose to nominate for eviction and it's the Power Veto competition, can one of the nominees take themselves off the block? Then 1 week from today it's the first live eviction of the summer! Now, lets eavesdrop on the house guests. From outside the Big Brother house I'm Julie Chen, Good night." Julie says and walks away from the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of explosive drama I just want you all to know to please start voting more on the third nominee! There weren't many votes and it was almost a tie! VOTE! You could impact the ENTIRE game by voting for that third nominee! Anyways enjoy and REVIEW please! :) :)***_

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother, you meet the 16 house guests moving into the house this summer! Among them are the play writer, the pageant queen, the the quirky girl, and the hockey star! It was announced that you, the viewers, would put a third nominee on the block every week. However, the house guests have no idea it's you naming the third nominee. Who did Imogen nominate for eviction? Find out right now on Big Brother!" The narrator says as images of last episode appear.

(Inside the house- Moments after Imogen won HOH)

Imogen walks into the house with her fellow house guests walking in behind her. "Congratulations Imogen! You did great!" Jenna smiles and hugs Imogen.

"Thanks." Imogen smiles happily.

Tori silently pulls Holly J into the storage room. "So, listen when I came into this house I wanted to make history in this house, and I know a way to do that." Tori whispers.

"Okay? But, where exactly do I fit into this?" Holly J asks.

"I want to start an all girls alliance." Tori whispers.

Holly J makes a shocked face. "Well who were you thinking to be in it?" Holly J asks, curiously.

"Well me, you, definitely Imogen, and Clare?" Tori suggests.

"I think we should have Bianca to." Holly J says.

"Bianca? Why?" Tori asks.

"I feel like she's a strong player, and besides we could use her vote." Holly J says.

"That's true. Okay.. Me, you, Imogen, Clare, and Bianca. I'll talk to Imogen and Clare. You talk to Bianca." Tori says.

"Sounds good." Holly J says and walks out of the storage room.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "This all girls alliance could be a great idea! But, it could also come back to bite all of us in the butt. I just hope this works out for us, cause I do not want to be the first person evicted." Holly J says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "I am so glad Holly J agreed to this all girls alliance. If this alliance goes well me, her, Bianca, Clare, and Imogen could go all the way to the final 5! But, if it doesn't work out we could be the biggest targets in this house." Tori says.

(Inside the house)

Imogen walks out of the diary room. "Who wants to see my HOH room!" Imogen exclaims, holding up her key to the HOH room.

All the house guests begin to follow Imogen up the stairs to her HOH room. She slowly opens the door and screams happily when she opens the door. She goes and picks up an old picture of her, her dad, and her dog. "Aw you're dog is so cute." Clare exclaims.

"Thanks." Imogen smiles and lets out a small laugh.

(Diary Room)

Dallas sits in the diary room. "Sitting in this girls HOH room is torture! I should be HOH right now! I have no idea how this small quirky little girl won this HOH! I just really hope this girl has the smarts to realize that putting me up will be bad for her game." Dallas says.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I can't believe I'm HOH! My first week in the Big Brother house and I'm making all the decisions!" Imogen says with a smile.

(Backyard)

Holly J and Bianca sit on the couch outside. "So, listen Tori came to me with an idea for an all girls alliance." Holly J whispers.

"Really? Who with?" Bianca asks.

"Me, you, Tori, Clare, and Imogen." Holly J whispers.

"And is everyone already in on this?" Bianca asks.

"Tori still needs to talk to Clare and Imogen." Holly J says.

"I'm in. I think we can definitely make it to the final 5 if we all work together to get to the end." Bianca says.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "I am so glad Bianca joined this alliance because no one knows what she's capable of and she could possible be a great asset to this alliance." Holly J says.

Bianca sits in the diary room. "I'll be loyal to this girls alliance for now, but I do not plan on going all the way to the end with them. These girls are clearly going to evict me in the final 5. I mean look at these girls! Holly J, smart pretty girl. Tori, Cute little pageant girl. Clare, the little christian girl. The only girl that would probably consider keeping me is Imogen. So, I'll play nice for now that way I'm no ones target." Bianca says.

(Inside the house)

Imogen sits in her HOH room with Tori and Clare. "So listen, I want to start an all girls alliance with, us 3, Holly J, and Bianca." Tori says.

Imogen smiles. "The first all girls alliance in Big Brother history! I am so in!" Imogen exclaims happily.

Clare thinks for a moment. "I think that if we work together we could make it to the end so yeah I'm in." Clare says.

"This is so exciting!" Imogen exclaims.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "Yes! I am so happy this worked out! I got an all girls alliance and I got the HOH under my control this week! I can put up whoever I want this week! I'm thinking that we need to go after the physical threats so later on today I'm going to sit Imogen down and tell her to put up the 2 strongest guys in the house, Drew and Dallas!" Tori says.

Clare sits in the diary room. "This all girls alliance idea is CRAZY! How did I not think of that? An all girls alliance to ensure our safety! This could be the biggest move yet and it's only day 2!"

Imogen sits in the diary room. "This is so amazing! The first ever all girls alliance in Big Brother history! We are so going to dominate this game! I hope we can make some big moves!" Imogen says.

(Inside the house)

Drew sits in the living room with Dallas. "Dude how in the hell did that little girl win HOH?" Dallas asks.

"I don't know man. We definitely underestimated that girl." Drew says.

"She'll probably go after the big players like you and me." Dallas says.

"Yeah she probably will. Hopefully we don't get put up against each other." Drew says.

"I don't think she will, which is why I want to make a deal with you." Dallas says.

"What kind of deal?" Drew asks.

"If we aren't put up against each other and one of us win veto, we use it on the other." Dallas says.

"Deal, but we still have to think about that third nominee." Drew says.

"That's true. Who do you think is deciding the third nominee?" Dallas says.

"I honestly have no idea. It could be anyone." Drew shrugs.

"Well hopefully that third nominee is a bigger target than us." Dallas shrugs.

(Diary Room)

Dallas sits in the diary room. "As much as who Imogen nominates is important that third nominee twist is a HUGE deal! Anyone could go up! And not only that, but the people Imogen nominates might not even go home and those two people could target Imogen next week!" Dallas says.

(Inside the house)

Imogen walks down the stairs to the kitchen where a basket with an envelop marker 'HOH' on the top sits on the counter. "Guys come in here!" Imogen yells as the other house guests come in to the kitchen.

Imogen opens the envelop and begins to read. "Congratulations Imogen on becoming the first HOH of the summer, but with the power of HOH comes big decisions. Later this week you will nominate 2 people for eviction, but right you must name 4 people to be have nots for the week. Good luck." Imogen reads.

"Oh great. Have nots. Ugh the slop." Maya says.

"Okay does anyone want to volunteer?" Imogen asks.

"I will." Alli says after a couple minutes.

"Me too." Tristan says.

"I guess I will." Cam says.

"Why not? I will to." Maya says.

"Great! Alli, Tristan, Cam, and Maya!" Imogen says.

Maya shrugs and smiles at Cam.

(Diary Room)

Alli sits in the diary room. "I volunteered to be a have not because Imogen is nice and sweet and I just wanted to make it easier on her. I hope Jenna doesn't get mad at me for ditching her." Alli says.

Cam sits in the diary room. "I volunteered to be a have not because I just wanted everyone to feel more comfortable. Imogen promised me my safety this week so I figured I would help her out a little." Cam says.

Maya sits in the diary room. "I volunteered to be a have not for one reason. I'm going to be honest with you, I volunteered because I wanted to get a little alone time with that Cam guy. I mean he's cute and super sweet! I just want to get to know him better and maybe let him join my alliance with Tristan." Maya says.

(Inside the house)

Imogen sits in her HOH room with Tori. "So, who are you thinking of putting up?" Tori asks.

"The two people that fell first, Jenna and Tristan." Imogen says.

"I think you need to put up more powerful players. I was thinking, Dallas and Drew." Tori says.

"I don't know, I think it's to early to make that big a move." Imogen says.

"It would be the best game move you could make. If you put up 2 strong players and one of them wins the veto, you could back door anyone in this house." Tori says.

"What about them 2 they'll be coming after me for sure!" Imogen says.

"Not necessarily, in your nomination speech just tell them that you wanted to give them the opportunity to play in the veto." Tori says.

"I'll think about it." Imogen says.

"Okay. I just think it's the best move." Tori says.

Eli sits in his bed as Clare sits next to him. "So, do you think you're safe this week?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, I mean I don't see any reason why she would put me up. I think the safest thing for her to do would probably be Jenna and Alli." Eli says.

"Yeah I think that would probably be a safe bet for her to. I just hope she doesn't put me up." Clare says.

"I don't think you'll be put up." Clare says.

Tori walks into the room. "Hey Eli I'm ready to go to bed." Tori says.

"Alright cool." Eli says.

Clare gets off the bed and goes and lays in hers as Tori lays down with Eli, head to toe.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "Okay I will admit that I got a little jealous seeing Eli with Clare. What? Eli's cute, ha ha, but its not like anything is going on with them so whatever." Tori says.

Clare sits in the diary room. "That was a little awkward. I mean me and Eli were in the middle of talking and Tori basically kicked me out. I wonder if maybe there's something going on between Tori and Eli?" Clare says.

(Inside the house)

Imogen walks out of the diary room and looks at the memory wall and pulling the keys out of the wall and going up stairs. She begins to put keys into the key machine. She puts the 2 keys left out of the machine in a bag and into the box at the end of her bed.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "I hope that Imogen makes the right decision tonight and puts up Drew and Dallas. We need to get the strong male competitors out of this house." Tori says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "I really hope Imogen doesn't put me up tonight! But, if she does I'm going to win the veto take myself off the block and sending her packing next week!" Drew says.

Dallas sits in the diary room. "Imogen could be making the dumbest decision of her life today! If she puts me or Drew on the block she has 2 strong players going after her head next week!" Dallas says.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I made the decision that I think is best for my game so I hate to have to put these 2 up, but it's what I have to do." Imogen says.

_  
(Backyard)

All the house guests except Imogen sit on the sofa out side the house before the back door slowly slides open and Imogen walks out. "Hey everyone it's time for the nomination ceremony." Imogen says before walking back inside.

(Inside the house)

All the house guests sit at the table as Imogen walks into the kitchen carrying the key machine. Imogen sets the key machine down in the middle of the table. "This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of house hold is to nominate 2 people for eviction. I will pull the first key, that person safe, and that person will pull the next key and so on and so forth." Imogen says.

Imogen pulls the first key. "Tori, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Tori pulls the next key. "Bianca, you're safe."

"Thanks Imo." Bianca pulls the next key. "Clare, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Clare pulls the next key. "Holly J, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Holly J pulls the next key. "Campbell, you're safe."

"Thanks Imogen." Cam pulls the next key. "Zig, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Zig pulls the next key. "Alli, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Alli pulls the next key. "Declan, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Declan pulls the next key. "Eli, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Eli pulls the next key. "Miles, you're safe."

"Thank you Imogen." Miles pulls the next key. "Maya, you're safe."

"Thanks Imogen." Maya pulls the next key. "Drew, you're safe."

Tori looks up in shock. Jenna, Tristan, and Dallas look at the last key.

"Thanks Imogen." Drew pulls the last key. "Mike, you're safe." Drew says.

Jenna and Tristan look shocked. Imogen lets out a sigh. "I have nominated you Jenna and you Tristan for eviction because you guys were the first to fall in the HOH comp and I just feel like it's fair. I wish you both the best of luck in the veto competition and I'm sorry. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Imogen says.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "I can not believe Imogen didn't listen to what I said! Now I have no idea who we are going to send out that door this week!" Tori says.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I know I went against what my alliance wanted, but I had to do what's best for my game! I just felt like putting up Drew and Dallas this early would be bad for my game." Imogen says.

Jenna sits in the diary room. "So, I'm on the block now and I need to win this veto so I can stay in this game!" Jenna says.

Tristan sits in the diary room. "I have to admit I did not see that coming. I don't blame Imogen, she made a fair decision, but I am going to fight like hell for that veto and pull myself off the block!" Tristan says.

(Inside the house)

"Who did you, the viewers, put up for eviction? Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save one of the three nominee's? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!" The narrator says as Jenna and Tristan are seen hugging there fellow house guests.

_***Alright guys! What did you think of Imogen's nominations? Should she have listened to Tori or did she make the right decision? Will this new all girls alliance last? I'm interested in hearing all of your guys' opinions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! Thanks guys!*** _


	3. Chapter 3

***_Hey guys just a little heads up I will now be putting which day it is when setting the scene so to speak, so a heads up nominations were made on day 3. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's definitely dramatic! I hope you guys love it! Don't forget to review!***_

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother after Imogen won HOH she choose her targets and the girls alliance choose theirs! Wanting to take out power players Tori told Imogen to put up Drew and Dallas. But, Imogen went against her alliance putting up Tristan and Jenna. Who did you, the viewers, put up as the third nominee? Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save one of the three nominee's? Find out right now on Big Brother!" The narrator says as clips from the previous week flash across the screen.

(Inside the house- Day 4)

Jenna sits on a bed with Alli. "How are you holding up?" Alli asks.

"I'm okay.. It just sucks knowing that I could be the first evicted." Jenna says.

"Don't think about that. Just focus on winning the veto." Alli says.

"I know.. I'm going to win that veto and save myself." Jenna says.

(Diary Room)

Jenna sits in the diary room. "I'm not mad at Imogen for putting me up, but I'm going to fight like hell for that veto, take myself off the block, and make sure I'm safe next week." Jenna says.

(Inside the house- Day 4)

Tori sits in a bed room with Holly J. "We still have a chance to get out a big target this week. If the veto gets used we can have Imogen back door either Drew or Dallas." Tori says.

"Yeah we could but I don't think we should rock the boat to much this week.." Holly J says.

"Maybe you're right.. Maybe I'm making this move to early. I just got caught up in the game, sorry." Tori says.

"No, it's a great idea! I just think that we could use Drew and Dallas. Also, we don't want Imogen to get to much blood on her hands to soon." Holly J says.

Suddenly Drew walks into the room and Holly J and Tori fall silent. "Oh, were you guys having a private talk?" Drew asks.

"No, no, we were just talking about who we think that third nominee is going to be.." Holly J says.

"Oh, I don't know man, it could be anyone." Drew says.

"Oh, I know.." Tori says.

"I'm going to go have some dinner.. Want to come with Tori?" Holly J says.

"Yeah." Tori smiles and follows Holly J out of the room.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "So me and Holly J are in the bed room talking about sending home either Drew or Dallas and then Drew walks into the room.. Awkward." Tori says with a small laugh afterwards.

Drew sits in the diary room. "That was kind of awkward.. They definitely weren't talking about the third nominee... They had to of been talking about someone in the house..." Drew says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Imogen walks out of the diary room. "Hey everyone it's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Imogen exclaims.

All the house guests gather into the living room and sits on the couches, Jenna and Tristan sitting on the nominee's couch, while Imogen stands in front of all the house guests. "It's time to pick players to play in the veto competition, but first we must find out who is the third nominee.." Imogen says then turns to the tv screen on the wall behind her.

Faces of all the house guests flash across the screen behind a caption that reads '_The third nominee..._' suddenly after all the pictures flash across the screen Declan's picture appears in full view on the screen. "Declan, you have been named the third nominee.." Imogen says.

Declan stands up and joins Jenna and Tristan on the nominee's couch. "Now, we will pick players, only 6 people will compete in the veto competition me, the three nominee's, and 2 other house guests selected at random. Will the nominee's please join me up here." Imogen says.

Declan, Jenna, and Tristan join Imogen in front of the rest of the house guests. Imogen reaches her hand into the box and pulls out a chip. "Tori." Imogen says, showing a chip with Tori's name on it to the rest of the house guests.

Tori smiles as she stands up and joins the other 4 house guests. "Let's do this!" Tori exclaims with a smile.

Imogen reaches her hand in the box and pulls out another chip. "Alli." Imogen says, showing a chip with Alli's name on it to the rest of the house guests.

Alli smiles as she stands and joins the other 5 house guests. "As head of house hold I must also choose a host for the veto competition and I choose... Holly J!" Imogen exclaims.

Holly J lets out a happy squeal. "Yeah!" Holly J exclaims.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin." Imogen smiles.

(Diary Room)

Tristan sits in the diary room. "I was really hoping Maya would get picked to play in veto, but of course she didn't and it's completely up to me to win the veto and save myself. If I don't win this veto I could be going home this week, and I am not ready to walk out that front door." Tristan says.

Declan sits in the diary room. "So, I was named the third nominee.. Now I really want to know who's choosing the third nominee! I really hope it's someone in the house and not the viewers because I honestly don't know why you guys would put me up.. But, I'm going to fight for this veto and take myself off the block." Declan says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Tristan sits in a bed room with Tori. "So, I just wanted to ask you.. If you won veto, would you use it on me?" Tristan asks.

"Um.. I would definitely consider it.." Tori says.

"Declan is a super smart player. I think he should definitely go soon and I think if I stay up I could be going home this week.." Tristan says.

"You bring up good points, and like I said I'll definitely consider it." Tori smiles.

"Thanks so much!" Tristan says.

(Diary Room)

Tristan sits in the diary room. "I really hope Tori is really considering using veto on me if she wins. Declan is a smart player and could definitely take a lot of us out of the game if he wanted us out." Tristan says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Imogen sits in her HOH room with Tori, Clare, Bianca, and Holly J. "So, Tristan came to me with a pitch to get me to use veto on him if I win the comp. He said that Declan is a smart player and it would be smart to get him out now. So, if me or you win veto I think we should keep your nominations the same and send home Declan this week." Tori says to Imogen.

"That sounds good. The less blood on my hands the better." Imogen says with a small laugh.

"Okay sounds good then." Tori smiles.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "I'm glad I got to Imogen and talked to her about my plan to get rid of Declan before the comp. Who knows if she was going to use veto." Tori says.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I'm really glad Tori came to me about keeping nominations the same because I was going to keep them the same anyways! Oh well, she doesn't need to know that." Imogen says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Holly J walks out of the diary room wearing a bakers outfit. "Hey everyone it's time for the veto competition!" Holly J exclaims as her and all the house guests walk towards the backdoor.

(Backyard- Day 5)

All the house guests walk into the backyard that is decorated with a pool of milk on one side separated by a small piece of land that is decorated like a counter top with a large plastic spoon that the house guests mus crawl under to get to the large pool of what looks like cake mix with large blue balloons on top of the mix. "This game is simple when the bell rings you will crawl through the milk and under the spoon to the cake mix where you will pop the 'blueberries' to find a letter. You will then bring that letter back here and put it in your letter holder. You will do that over and over until you spell a word. Once you think you have a good enough word close your letter holder and ring your bell to lock I your word if you do not lock in your word before the 30 minute time limit is over you will be disqualified. The house guests with the largest correctly spelled word will win the power of veto!" Holly J exclaims.

The house guests cheer before the bell rings and Imogen, Declan, Jenna, Tristan, Alli, and Tori take off through the milk. Imogen is the first to get into the cake mix quickly followed by the other 5 house guests.

(Diary Room)

Declan sits in the diary room. "My strategy was simple I had to make a word that's at least 5 letters." Declan says.

Jenna sits in the diary room. "My strategy? Simple, collect as many letters as possible in 25 minutes and use the last 5 minutes to make the largest word with the letters I've collected." Jenna says.

(Backyard- Day 5)

Imogen tries to pop a 'blueberry' but as she squeezes it doesn't pop. "This is the freaking toughest blueberry I've ever seen!" Imogen yells.

Tori laughs next to her as she pops her blueberry and heads back to her letter holder.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "Imogen is definitely the funniest person in the house. Hear she is in the middle of a competition commenting on how tough the blueberries are. She's definitely... Unique." Tori says with a laugh.

(Backyard- Day 5)

"There's 5 minutes left guys!" Holly J exclaims as Declan hits his bell.

Moments later Alli hits her bell, followed by Tristan, then Imogen, then Tori, and lastly Jenna. "Okay it's time to reveal your words Declan you're first. "I have spelled the word.. 'write'." Declan says opening his letter holder revealing chips that spell out '_write_'.

"Congratulations Declan that is a correctly spelled 5 letter word! You're currently in the lead. Tristan you're up." Holly J says.

"I spelled the word 'precipitate'." Tristan says opening his letter holder revealing chips that spell out '_percipitate_'.

"That is an 11 letter word, but sadly you spelled it in correctly, I'm sorry Tristan, Declan you are still in the lead. Imogen you're up." Holly J says.

"I have spelled the word '_lover_'." Imogen says opening her letter holder revealing chips that spell out the word '_lover_'.

"That is a correctly spelled 5 letter word! However, since Declan locked in his word first he is still in the lead. Tori, you're up." Holly J says.

"I have spelled the word '_relaxing_'." Tori says opening her letter holder revealing chips that spell out the word '_relaxing_'.

"That is a correctly spelled 8 letter word. Congratulations Tori you're now in the lead! Jenna you're up." Holly J exclaims.

"I have spelled the word '_together_'." Jenna says opening her letter holder revealing chips that spell out the word '_together_'.

"That is a correctly spelled 8 letter word. However, sinceTori locked in her word first she is still in the lead. Alli you're last you need a correctly spelled word with at least 9 letters to win." Holly J says.

"I have spelled the word... '_competition_'." Alli says opening her letter holder revealing chips that spell out the word '_competition_'.

"That is a correctly spelled 11 letter word! Congratulations Alli you have won the Power of Veto!" Holly J exclaims.

Alli cheers as the house guests hug her and Holly J awards her with the Veto necklace.

(Diary Room)

Jenna sits in the diary room. "I'm happy Alli won Veto and I'm hoping she considers saving me. I mean I understand if she doesn't, but I just hope she does.." Jenna says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "Tell me that didn't just happen! I was so close to winning that Veto! Me and my alliance would have been good for the rest of the week if Alli hadn't won that Veto! We just have to hope that Alli decides not to use it.." Tori says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Imogen, Clare, Holly J, and Tori sit up stairs in Imogen's HOH room. "So, what are we going to do?" Clare asks.

"We have to just hope she doesn't use the Veto.." Tori says.

"And what if she does use it?" Holly J says.

"Well speaking of that I want to bring something up to you guys." Imogen says.

"What?" Holly J, Tori, and Clare asks.

"If she does use Veto, I want to put one of you up as a pawn.." Imogen says.

"Are you crazy?" Tori says.

"Come on 1, it will get less blood on my hands and 2, it will help everyone think that we aren't working together." Imogen says.

Tori lets out a deep sigh. "I don't know.." Tori says.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "Imogen! It's the first week and you already want to put alliance members up as pawns!" Tori exclaims.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I know putting up an alliance member would not be best for the alliance, but I'm here to play my own game." Imogen says.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Alli walks out of the diary room. She goes over to the memory wall and takes down the Veto necklace and puts it around her neck as she looks at the memory wall.

(Diary Room)

Tristan sits in the diary room. "I hope that for whatever reason Alli uses the Veto on me, but in reality she's probably going to keep the nominations the same.." Tristan says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "Alli! Do NOT use this Veto!" Tori exclaims.

(Backyard- Day 5)

All the house guests except Alli sit on the couch outside. Alli walks out the backdoor. "Hey everyone it's time for the Veto meeting.." Alli says and walks back into the house, followed by all the other house guests.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

All the house guests sit on the couches in the front room, with Jenna, Tristan, and, Declan sitting on the nominee's couch. "This is the Veto meeting. Jenna, Tristan, and Declan have all been nominated for eviction. But, I have the power to veto one of those nominations. I have already made my decision. I have decided to use the Veto on... Jenna." Alli says.

Jenna puts her hand over her mouth and squeals happily as Alli puts the Veto necklace around her neck. "Imogen, since I have just Vetoed one of your nominations you must now name a replacement nominee." Alli says and sits down on a couch as Imogen stands up in front of the house guests.

"Okay.. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I feel like this is the best way to get the least amount of blood on my hands.. Bianca, please take a seat." Imogen says.

Bianca looks up in shock before joining Declan and Tristan on the nominee's couch. Alli stands up in front of the house guests. "This Veto meeting is adjourned." Alli says with a smile before shutting the box on the front room table.

(Diary Room)

Jenna sits in the diary room. "I can't believe Alli used the Veto on me! I will never be able to repay her!" Jenna exclaims happily.

Bianca sits in the diary room. "What hell Imogen! We're in an alliance! Isn't the whole reason for an alliance to not put each other on the block!" Bianca exclaims.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

"Who will be the first house guests evicted from the Big Brother house? And who will be the next Head of Household? Tune in tomorrow to find out!" The narrator says as Bianca is seen hugging her fellow house guests.

_***Hey guys, sorry for the late update I didn't finish in time :(. I'm going to try to make up for it though and get the eviction and HOH comp chapter up tonight. But, once again I want to hear your opinions! Who do you think will be the first evicted Tristan, Bianca, or Declan? And who do you think will be the next HOH? I can't wait to hear your thoughts, don't forget to review!***_


	4. Chapter 4

***_Hey guys! It's time for an all new chapter of Big Brother Degrassi! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to vote for this weeks third nominee! Voting closes Sunday at noon!***_

(Big Brother stage)

Julie walks up to a tv screen that shows Declan sitting on the nominee's couch. "He's the target." Julie says then walks over to a tv screen that shows Bianca and Tristan on the nominee's couch. "They're the pawns. Tonight a house guest will be evicted! And a new Head of Household will be crowned! Welcome to Big Brother!" Julie says to the camera with the crowd cheering loudly after wards.

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother! 16 house guests entered the house! After won the HOH Tori started an all girls alliance with Imogen, Clare, Bianca, and Holly J! With Tori pressuring her to put up Drew and Dallas, Imogen went against her alliance putting up Tristan and Jenna. After Declan was named the third nominee he was desperate to win the Veto, while Tori devised a plan to take him out of the house. After Alli won the Veto she saved her friend, Jenna. Once Jenna was off the block, Imogen once again went against her alliance, putting up Bianca as a pawn. Who will be the first house guest evicted? And who will be the next Head of Household? Find out right now on Big Brother!" The narrator says as clips from the last week flash.

(Big Brother stage)

The crowd cheers as Julie stands on the stage. "Welcome back to Big Brother! Tonight the first house guest will be evicted! Of course Tori's target is Declan, but with Bianca on the block can Declan convince people to send her home?" Julie says and turns to the tv screen behind her.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Declan sits in the kitchen eating with Maya and Cam. "I really just want to know who's deciding the third nominee." Declan says.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to go up." Maya says.

"Well, I don't expect you to go against the house, but I would appreciate it so much if you voted to send home Bianca. I think she's definitely a target that we should take out now." Declan says.

Cam thinks for a moment. "I'll think about it." Cam says.

"Yeah me too." Maya says.

(Diary Room)

Declan sits in the diary room. "Bianca has flied under the radar since she's got here. I want to convince everyone that Bianca's a bigger threat than me." Declan says.

Maya sits in the diary room. "Declan actually brings up a good point. Bianca is a friend to a lot of people in this house right now.. If we get rid of her it could be great for our game." Maya says.

(Inside the house- Day 6)

Declan lays in bed with Holly J. "So, who are you going to vote for?" Declan asks.

"Uh.. I'm not sure yet." Holly J says.

"I feel like the house wants Bianca out." Declan whispers.

"Really?" Holly J asks.

"Yeah I think we need to get rid of her this week." Declan says.

"I think you're completely right. So you got my vote. Try to get other people's votes and hopefully we can send her packing." Holly J says.

"Yeah. Sounds good, I really hope this works." Declan says.

"Me too." Holly J replies.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "So, Declan is pitching this idea to me to send home Bianca this week, but what he doesn't know is I'm sending him home this week! But, I'm a little disappointed, Declan's super nice and super sweet." Holly J says.

Declan sits in the diary room. "Yes! I'm so happy I got Holly J on board with my plan to send home Bianca! I really hope Bianca is gone this week! Not because I don't like her, but because she's the best chance of me staying this week. I don't think anyone will vote off Tristan because he is a nice guy and won't be going this week.. Bianca will." Declan says.

(Inside the house- Day 6)

Holly J pulls Tori into the storage room. "Listen, I need to tell you, Declan is forming a plan to get Bianca out of the house." Holly J whispers.

Tori's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" Tori asks.

"I agreed to it, but I am not going along with it. I only agreed that way later he'll tell me how the plans going to go down and I can tell you then we can deal with it from there." Holly J says.

"Okay, we can't let Bianca go home this week." Tori says.

"I know, I know and she wont." Holly J says.

"She better not." Tori says.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "A plan to send home Bianca is a bad thing! Bianca can NOT go this week! I worked so hard to get this girls alliance together that to have one of us go home the first week would practically ruin everything!" Tori says.

(Backyard- Day 6)

Declan sits on the couch in the backyard with Jenna, Zig, and Alli. "So, who are you guys sending home this week?" Declan asks.

"Not sure yet." Alli says.

"Well the house wants Bianca gone." Declan says.

"Really?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah, apparently everyone thinks she's hiding something." Declan says.

(Diary Room)

Alli sits in the diary room. "Bianca is the houses first target? It's a shame I actually thought she was kind of sweet.." Alli says.

Declan sits in the diary room. "Okay maybe I told a little white lie but hey I need their votes! And besides even if I do go home I just planted seeds of doubt on Bianca." Declan says.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands in front of a tv screen that shows all the house guests in the living room sitting on the couches. "Hello house guests." Julie says.

"Hi Julie!" All the house guests say.

"Tori, it's certainly been an interesting week in the house." Julie says.

"Oh yeah!" Tori exclaims.

"What's it been like living in the Big Brother house this past week?" Julie asks.

"It's been good Julie. I love everyone in this house and I've had a whole lot of fun this week." Tori says.

"That's good. Imogen, you were the first Head of Household of the summer this week. What is it like, being that first HOH?" Julie asks.

"Being the first HOH was great because I knew I was safe, but I'm not going to lie it was stressful Julie!" Imogen says.

"Well, there are good and bad things to being HOH. I will be back in a few moments for the live vote and eviction." Julie says.

"Bye Julie!" Imogen exclaims as Julie turns away from the screen.

"As we all know when you're on the block it is an emotional roller coaster and things weren't any different for Bianca.." Julie says as she turns back to the screen behind her.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

After the Veto ceremony Bianca gets up and walks right to her room, Tori following her. Bianca turns back to Tori. "Please just leave me alone." Bianca says to Tori as she walks into a room and shuts the door.

Bianca lays down on a bed, burying her head in her hands. "F*ck." Bianca says.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "This just proves what I already knew: that I'm at the bottom of the totem pole in this girls alliance!" Bianca says in the diary room, wiping away small tears.

(Inside the house- Day 5)

Bianca still sits in the bed room alone wiping away tears, when Drew walks in. Bianca stands up and goes to the dresser to open a drower, trying to hide her crying from Drew. Drew notices Bianca crying and walks over to her, he pulls her into a hug. Bianca hugs back reluctantly. "It'll be okay.. You're not going home this week." Drew whispers.

"You don't know that." Bianca says.

"Yeah I do, you're an idiot if you don't think Declan's walking out the door this week." Drew says, with a small laugh.

"Thanks." Bianca says, pulling away from the hug and wiping away some tears.

"Anytime." Drew says with a smile and walks out of the room.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands in front of the camera with the screen behind her showing all the house guests in the living room. "It's now time for the live vote and eviction. Let's go to the house guests." Julie says before turning to the tv screen behind her.

"House guests it is now time for the live vote and eviction, Declan, Tristan, Bianca before your house mates cast their votes to evicted you have one last chance to sway their votes Declan you're up first." Julie says.

"Okay, first I want to say hi mom, dad, and Fiona I love and miss you all! To my fellow house guests I want to say that I love you all and I hope you cast your vote for the person you actually want to not the person people are telling you to vote for. I love you all no matter what your decision is tonight and if I go home then I can't wait to see you all on the out side." Declan says then sits back down.

Bianca stands up. "I respect each and everyone of you, no matter what your decision is. I'm not going to tell you I love you all because I still barely know all of you. I hope you vote to keep me because I feel I deserve to stay and I hope you all make the right decision tonight." Bianca says then sits back down.

Tristan stands up. "Okay! First, Julie your looking great tonight! Second I just want to say that this week has been amazing! I am so happy I got to come and play this game with all of you and if my game ends tonight I'll just be happy I got the opportunity. Thank you." Tristan says and sits back down.

"Thank you all. It is now time for the live voting to begin, one at a time each of you will go into the diary room and cast your vote to evict live! The 3 nominee's are not aloud to vote and Imogen, as the Head of Household you will only vote in the event of a tie. Jenna you're up first." Julie says.

The tv screen behind Julie changes from the living room to show the inside of the diary room. "Jenna was up on the block, but was saved thanks to Alli, who will she chose to save tonight?" Julie says as Jenna walks into the diary room. "Hello Jenna." She says to the screen after Jenna sits down.

"Hey Julie!" Jenna smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Bianca." Jenna replies.

"Thank you." Julie says as Jenna walks out.

"Alli won the Power of Veto and saved Jenna, but will she send home Jenna's replacement?" Julie says as Alli walks into the diary room. "Hello Alli." Julie says as Alli sits down.

"Hi Julie." Alli says, sounding a little upset.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I was told this is what the house is doing so I'm sorry.. I vote to evict Bianca." Alli says sadly.

"Thank you." Julie says as Alli walks out.

"Mike spent all week worrying that he was Imogen's target, but who is his?" Julie says as Dallas walks into the diary room. "Hello Mike." She says as Dallas sits down.

"Hey Julie!" Dallas says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Bianca." Dallas says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Dallas walks out.

"Tori told the girls alliance they were evicting Declan this week. So her vote should be obvious." Julie says as Tori walks into the diary room. "Hello Tori." She says as Tori sits down.

"Hey Julie! Looking beautiful as always!" Tori exclaims.

"Thank you Tori as do you, please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Declan." Tori smiles.

"Thank you." Julie says as Tori walks out.

"Zig has flied under the radar thus far and his vote is anybodys guess." Julie says as Zig walks into the diary room. "Hello Zig." She says as Zig sits down.

"Hey Julie." Zig smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Bianca." Zig says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Zig walks out.

"Campbell has become close to Maya and was one of the many people Declan pleaded with to keep him in the house. Did Declan plead hard enough?" Julie says as Cam walks into the diary room. "Hello Cam." She says as Cam sits down.

"Hey Julie how are ya?" Cam smiles.

"I'm good thank you for asking, please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Declan." Cam says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Cam walks out.

"Maya and Cam are growing closer and was with Cam when Declan was pleading for his life in the house, did Declan have better luck with Maya then he did with Cam?" Julie says as Maya walks into the diary room. "Hello Maya." She says as Maya sits down.

"Hey Julie." Maya smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Bianca." Maya says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Maya walks out.

"Miles was worried Imogen would put him up this week. Now that he isn't on the block who will he send out the door?" Julie says as Miles walks into the diary room. "Hello Miles." She says as Miles sits down.

"Hello Julie." Miles says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Declan." Miles says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Miles walks out.

"Holly J has said that she is completely loyal to the all girls alliance. However, she has developed a close friendship with Declan. Her vote could fall anywhere." Julie says as Holly J walks into the diary room. "Hello Holly J." She says as Holly J sits down.

"Hi Julie." Holly J says sadly.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I sadly, sadly, sadly vote to evict.. Declan." Holly J says clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you." Julie says as Holly J walks out.

"Drew developed a friendship with Bianca during her emotional state after the Veto ceremony. But, he is also close friends with Mike, who voted for Bianca earlier, his vote could be for anyone." Julie says as Drew walks into the diary room. "Hello Drew." She says as Drew sits down.

"Hey Julie!" Drew says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict.. Declan." Drew says.

"Thank you Julie says as Drew walks out.

"Clare is a member of the all girls alliance so her vote should follow theirs." Julie says as Clare walks into the diary room. "Hello Clare." She says as Clare sits down.

"Hey Julie!" Clare smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Declan." Clare says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Clare walks out.

"Eli is a close friend of Tori and Clare, did they influence his vote tonight? Will Eli seal Declan's fate or send the deciding vote to Imogen?" Julie says as Eli walks into the diary room. "Hello Eli." She says as Eli sits down.

"Hi Julie!" Eli smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Declan." Eli says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Eli walks out.

Julie turns to the camera. "It's official with 7 votes to evict, Declan will leave the house tonight. Now, lets give the news to the house guests." Julie says turning back to the screen that now once again shows the living room with all the house guests sitting on the couches.

"House guests the votes are in. When I reveal the name of the evicted house guests that person has just a few moments to gather his or her belongs and leave the house. With 0 votes to evict... Tristan you are safe." Julie says.

"Oh thank god!" Tristan says, letting out a happy sigh.

"In a vote of 7 to 5... Declan you are evicted from the Big Brother house." Julie says.

Declan looks down and begins to hug all his now former house guests. He grabs his bag and gives Holly J a long hug before walking out the door. Declan walks out the door and on to the stage, waving to the crowd. He walks over to Julie who is standing in front of 2 chairs. He sets his bag down and shakes Julie's hand before they both sit in a chair.

(Inside the house)

Holly J wipes away small tears from her eyes as all the house guests gather around the memory wall. All the house guests watch as Declan's picture on the memory wall slowly turns to black and white. Holly J wipes away tears as she begins to walk towards the bed rooms.

(Big Brother stage)

Declan and Julie sit on the stage as they watch all the house guests on the tv screen behind them then turn to the crowd. "Declan, what happened?" Julie asks.

"I have no idea! Everything was great until I was put up as the third nominee!" Declan says.

"Speaking of the third nominee.. It is the viewers deciding who goes up as the third nominee each week." Julie says.

"Really? What did I ever do to you guys?" Declan asks the crowd.

"Well, are you shocked you're sitting here with me right now?" Julie asks.

"I'm very shocked Julie. I really thought I had the votes to stay. I made sure I had 7 votes for me to stay in the house!" Declan says.

"Well let me ask you about that. You had 7 votes, which 2 people do you think flipped and sent you home?" Julie says.

"Um.. probably Alli and Jenna." Declan says.

"No.." Julie says.

"Really? Who?" Declan says.

"Cam... and Holly J." Julie says.

"What?! Are you serious?" Declan says.

"Yes Cam and Holly J voted to send you home." Julie says.

"Wow.." Declan says.

"Now, in the event that you were the one evicted tonight, your housemates taped some good bye messages, lets take a look." Julie says turning to the tv screen behind her.

"Declan, dude! I'm sorry you had to go, but you were just to smart and we had to get rid of you! Sorry." Tori says in the diary room.

"Declan I hope you're seeing this because that means I'm safe and you were evicted just like the plan has been since the Veto comp. Bye good luck with the rest of your life." Bianca says in the diary room.

"Declan. I don't want you to see this, but I know you will. I really want you to know that I wanted to keep you, but I had absolutely no other option! The reason I couldn't send home Bianca is because I'm in an all girls allianced with her, Clare, Imogen, and Tori. I really hope we can still be friends because I really do like you and I can't wait to see you on the outside." Holly J says in the diary room, crying a little.

The good bye messages end and Julie turns back to Declan, who has a shocked look on his face. "What? An all girls alliance! I knew there was something going on." Declan says.

"Yes, well thank you so much for your time in the game and good luck in the future." Julie says and shakes Declan's hand.

"Thanks you to." Declan smiles.

The camera zooms back in on Julie. "Up next its the live Head of Household competition! Stay with us.." Julie smiles.

(Viewers vote)

"It's time for the viewers vote! Who do you want to be this weeks third nominee? Eli, Clare, Drew, Holly J, Imogen, Tristan, Miles, Maya, Campbell, Zig, Tori, Mike, Alli, Jenna, or Bianca? If the person with the most votes is head of house hold or already nominated the person with the second highest votes will go up in their place. A maximum three votes per voter, voting will close Tuesday, August 19th at noon." The narrator says as pictures of all the house guests appear.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands on the stage. She turns to the tv screen behind her. "House guests the power is up for grabs. Imogen as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. Here's how this competition is going to work. You will run from one side of the yard to the other where you will grab a barrel, then you will bring the barrel back to this side of the yard, you will do this until you have all 6 barrels, then you will stack the barrels into a pyramid, once you do that you will run back and hit your button. The first house guest to complete their pyramid correctly and hit their button will be the new Head of Household." Julie says.

(Backyard)

The bell rings and all the house guests run to the other side of the yard, grabbing there first barrels. Tori is the first to set her barrel down and go for her second with Dallas not to far behind.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands in front of the tv screen stilll showing the house guests competing. "Who will be the next Head of Household? And who will they nominate for eviction? Find out on the next all new Big Brother!" Julie says. The credits roll across the screen as you see Tori carrying her second barrel back to the other side of the yard.

**_* Who will be the next Head of Household? And who will they nominate? Let me know your predictions in the reviews! See ya'll soon!***_


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey_ guys I know it's been a while, but with school starting and all that I haven't had much time to write! School is my number 1 priority so I'm sorry but I won't be posting 3 chapters a week. I will TRY to post at least 1 chapter a week though! So enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!*** _

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother 16 new house guests moved into the house! Tori got right into the game forming the first ever all girls alliance with Clare, Bianca, Holly J, and Imogen! After Imogen won the first HOH Tori told her to put up Drew and Dallas! But, not wanting to cause any waves in the house, Imogen went against her alliance, putting up Jenna and Tristan. The house was shocked when you chose to put up Declan as the third nominee. After Alli won the Veto she used it to save her friend and ally Jenna! Imogen, once again went against her alliance, putting up Bianca as a pawn! Declan secured 7 votes to send Bianca out the door! But, Holly J and Cam turned on him, sealing Declan's fate and sending him home! Tonight, find out who will be the new Head of Household, and who they will nominate for eviction right now on.. Big Brother!" The narrator says as clips from the past week are shown.

(Backyard- Day 7)

Tori runs over putting her second barrel in place with Holly J running back to get her second barrel. After Holly J gets her second barrel she quickly runs back, placing the second barrel in place. "Good job Holly J, you got this Tori!" Imogen yells from the sidelines.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "I was in the lead and out of no where here's Holly J catching up behind me! It's bad enough I got Dallas tied with me! Now Holly J to! Come on, I want to win this HOH!" Tori says.

Holly J sits in the diary room. "I'm dedicating my performance in this comp to Declan. I know this might come as a shock, but Declan and I were really good friends and voting for him was one of the hardest things I had to do! I want to win HOH so that I'm making the decisions this week and to make Declan proud!" Holly J says.

(Backyard- Day 7)

Dallas and Tori get to their third barrels just as Holly J grabs hers and takes the lead. "And Holly J is in the lead!" Imogen exclaims.

Dallas and Tori run back after grabbing their barrels. "Come on Tori you got it girl!" Imogen exclaims.

Bianca runs putting her second barrel in place. "God damn it." Bianca sighs, breathing loudly.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "I am not used to running. Let alone running while carrying this huge barrel thing. This is definitely not my competition, which sucks because I really wanted that HOH." Bianca says.

(Inside the house- Day 7)

"It's a three way tie for first between Dallas, Holly J, and Tori! They each have 4 barrels!" Imogen says, watching all the house guests run.

Tori places her 5th barrel in place. "Yes." Tori breaths out as she runs back for her last barrel.

Holly J quickly follows placing her 5th barrel into place. She runs following just behind Tori as Tori grabs her last barrel. Tori grabs her last barrel and runs back. Holly J grabs her final barrel. Tori and Holly J get their barrels in place at the same time. They both run back with Tori getting just barely ahead enough to press her button first. "Congratulations Tori! You are the new Head of Household!" Imogen exclaims as Tori presses her button.

Holly J falls to the ground after Tori presses her button, breathing heavily. "God f*cking damn it!" Holly J whispers to herself.

Imogen runs over, hugging Tori. "Congratulations!" Imogen exclaims as she puts the HOH key around Tori's neck.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "I know I should be happy that Tori won and the girls alliance is in power again, but I just feel like I let Declan down.. I dedicated this competition to him and I gave it my all.. But, of course I didn't win. I'm sorry if I let anyone down." Holly J says, sadly.

Tori sits in the diary room. "Boom! The girls alliance is in power again! The only question is who do we want to send home this week? Guess we'll decide that later!" Tori exclaims holding up her HOH key.

(Inside the house- Day 7)

The house guests walk into the house after Tori's HOH win. "Great job out there Tori, you deserve it." Eli smiles, walking into the house behind Tori.

Clare gives Tori a hug. "Meet me in the storage room in 5 minutes tell everyone else." Tori whispers, barely audible, in Clare's ear.

"Great job Tori." Clare nods her head and walks away.

A couple minutes later Tori walks into the storage room followed by Clare. After a couple minutes Bianca, Imogen, and Holly J join them. "So I just thought we should meet real quick and discuss how we want this week to go." Tori says.

"I think we should put up Alli and Jenna." Imogen says.

"Why?" Tori asks.

"Least amount of blood on your hands." Imogen says.

"I don't know. I feel like people want big moves to be made. I really think we should take out a powerful physical threat." Tori says.

"I'm sorry, I think it's to early for that move. I mean week 4 or 5 yeah, but not in the second week! People will know something is up." Imogen says.

"I'll think about it then." Tori says.

"Fine." Imogen says.

"Guys calm down, arguing with each other won't help anything! But, I do agree that we should put up Alli and Jenna." Holly J says.

Tori sighs and walks out of the room.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "This girls alliance can't agree on anything! I mean seriously! How can they not see that we need to get rid of the physical threats! I have no idea what I'm going to do.." Tori says with a sigh afterwards.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "This chick is so freaking stupid! It's the second week! It is not big moves time! It's a lay low and try not to make any enemies time!" Imogen exclaims.

Holly J sits in the diary room. "This alliance can't agree on anything! I'm worried this entire alliance is going to blow up in our faces!" Holly J exclaims.

(Inside the house- Day 8)

Tori walks out of the diary room. "Who wants to see my HOH room!" Tori exclaims.

All the house guests follow Tori up the stairs to her HOH room. Tori opens the door and walks inside. "Oh my god!" Tori shrieks happily, seeing all the pictures of her and her family around the room. She picks up a picture of her standing on a stage a crown on her head.

"Little pageant queen?" Eli laughs.

"Yeah." Tori laughs.

(Diary Room)

Clare sits in the diary room. "Seeing Tori's HOH room isn't all that fun I mean who really cares about pictures of you winning a pageant when you were 12? Get over yourself." Clare says, rolling her eyes.

Holly J sits in the diary room. "Seeing Tori's HOH room is a little bitter sweet. I mean I love her and I'm so proud of her for winning this, I don't know I just wish it was me I guess." Holly J says.

(Inside the house- Day 8)

Cam and Maya lay in the hammick outside. "I really hope you don't get put up." Maya whispers to Cam.

"I hope you don't go up either." Cam smiles.

"If I go up no big deal, but I'll be so sad if you go up." Maya whispers.

"Aw thanks." Cam says.

Cam smiles, putting his arm around Maya and looking up at the sky.

(Diary Room)

Maya sits in the diary room. "Oh my gosh it is scary how much I like this boy! He's so nice and sweet! God Cam just kiss me already!" Maya says and laughs.

Cam sits in the diary room. "I really like Maya. But, in this house being in a showmance makes you a target so sorry Maya, I'm just trying to protect your game." Cam says.

(Inside the house- Day 8)

Dallas and Drew walk into one of the bed rooms. "Who do you think she's putting up?" Drew asks.

"Honestly probably Imogen cause she won HOH last week." Dallas says.

"Yeah, that'd be a smart move." Drew says.

"That's what I'd do." Dallas says.

"I just hope I don't go up." Drew says.

"I don't think you will, but if you do I'll use the Veto on you if I win it." Dallas says.

"Thanks man." Drew smiles.

Drew grabs a towel and walks out of the room.

(Diary Room)

Drew sits in the diary room. "I really hope Dallas is right! I do not want to be the one walking out that door this week like Declan! Wow.. that guy really didn't see it coming did he?" Drew says with a small laugh afterwards.

(Inside the house- Day 8)

Tori sits in her HOH room with Holly J. "I really don't see the point of not putting up Dallas and Drew.. if we put up Alli and Jenna we're getting rid of a girl and isn't the point of this alliance to get out the male physical threats." Tori says.

"Don't get me wrong that is a great point and that is the purpose of this alliance but in MY opinnion it is to early for that move." Holly J says.

Tori lays in her bed, thinking.

Miles sits in the kitchen with Zig and Cam. "So.. Any of you guys think you'll go up?" Miles asks.

"I don't know maybe.. I did do pretty good in the last HOH comp." Cam says.

"I might I don't know." Zig says.

"Maybe us 3 should stick together.." Miles suggests.

"Like an alliance?" Zig asks.

"Yeah." Miles says.

"I'm in." Zig says.

"Um.. yeah.. sure." Cam says.

(Diary Room)

Cam sits in the diary room. "I was hesitant to join that alliance because I already plan on taking Maya to the end so I'll keep them around and play nice, but Maya is definitely the person I'm taking to the end." Cam says.

(Inside the house- Day 9)

Tori walks out of the diary room and looks at the memory wall and pulling the keys out of the wall and going up stairs. She begins to put keys into the key machine. She puts the 2 keys left out of the machine in a bag and into the box at the end of her bed.

(Diary Room)

Holly J sits in the diary room. "Tori please make the right decision today! Do not make the wrong move!" Holly J says.

Imogen sits in the diary room. "I really hope Tori makes the right decision tonight and puts up Alli and Jenna!" Imogen says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "I really hope that Imogen is going up like Dallas said I think it would be good for my game

(Backyard- Day 9)

All the house guests except Tori sit on the sofa out side the house before the back door slowly slides open and Tori walks out. "Hey everyone it's time for the nomination ceremony." Tori says before walking back inside.

(Inside the house- Day 9)

All the house guests sit at the table as Tori walks into the kitchen carrying the key machine. Tori sets the key machine down in the middle of the table. "This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of house hold is to nominate 2 people for eviction. I will pull the first key, that person safe, and that person will pull the next key and so on and so forth." Tori says.

Tori pulls the first key. "Eli, you're safe."

"Thank you Tori." Eli pulls the next key. "Holly J you're safe."

"Thank you Tori." Holly J pulls the next key. "Bianca, you're safe."

"Thanks Tor." Bianca pulls the next key. "Clare, you're safe."

"Thank you Tori." Clare pulls the next key. "Imogen, you're safe."

"Thank you Tori!" Imogen pulls the next key. "Cam, you're safe."

"Thanks Tori." Cam pulls the next key. "Maya, you're safe."

"Thank ya Tori." Maya pulls the next key. "Tristan, you're safe."

"Thanks girly." Tristan pulls the next key. "Zig, you're safe."

"Thanks Tori!" Zig pulls the next key. "Miles, you're safe."

"Thank you Tori." Miles pulls the next key. "Dallas, you're safe."

"Thanks Tori." Dallas smiles.

Drew, Alli, and Jenna look nervously at Dallas as he pulls the last key. "Alli, you're safe." Dallas says.

Drew looks down while Jenna looks surprised. "I have nominated you Jenna and you Drew for eviction because I wanted to give you both the opportunity to play in the Veto and show all of us how good you are. Good luck.. This nominate ceremony is adjourned." Tori says and begins to walk away.

(Diary Room)

Dallas sits in the diary room. "I am so happy I'm not on the block! But, my boy Drew is sitting up there and I really hope that Jenna is Tori's target this week because Drew's my boy and I'm not ready to see him go yet." Dallas says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "So I'm on the block! I can't believe I was put up so yeah, I am glad Tori gave me an opportunity to play in the Veto because I'm going to fight like hell to win it!" Drew says.

Jenna sits in the diary room. "So I'm on the block for the second week in a row! This sucks! I really hope I win this Veto so I can take myself off the block because I haven't done anything to deserve being put on the block!" Jenna says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "I decided on a compromise. We're all happy! Some of us wanted a physical threat put up, Drew, and others wanted someone that wouldn't get any blood on our hands, Jenna. Not only that but if the Veto is used we got 2 back-up plans! If the Veto is used on Jenna I'll put up Alli and if the Veto is used on Drew, I'll put up Dallas. Stay tuned guys this summer's going to be one bumpy ride." Tori says then lets out a small laugh.

(Inside the house- Day 9)

"Who did you decide as the third nominee? Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save one of the three nominee's? Find out next time on Big Brother!" The narrator says as Jenna and Drew are seen hugging their fellow house guests.

_***So what do you guys think? Do you guys agree with Tori's nominations? Will the Veto be used to save someone? And who did you all pick as the third nominee? Let me know your thoughts in a review! I hope you all enjoyed! See you all soon! Once again, don't forget to review!***_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Hey guys! I got into a really big writing mood this weekend and I am really shocked I got this done! Enjoy and don't forget to review!***_

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother after Declan's shocking eviction Holly J dedicated her performance in the HOH comp to Declan. After Tori pushed through and won the competition she wanted to put up Drew and Dallas. But, her alliance wanted to play on the safe side and put up Alli and Jenna. At the nomination ceremony, Tori made a compromise putting up Drew and Jenna. Tonight, find out who you all put up as the third nominee, who will win the Power of Veto, if it will be used to save one of the three nominee's, and a Veto competition that ends in chaos! Right now on... Big Brother!" The narrator says as clips of the last week are shown.

(Inside the house- Day 10)

Maya and Bianca sit at the kitchen table, eating. "So, any showmance's in the house yet?" Maya asks.

"Just you and Cam." Bianca laughs.

"Yeah, if he'd make a move." Maya says.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Bianca says.

"Drew?" Maya asks.

Bianca smiles. "Maybe." Bianca laughs.

"That must be hard, you know with him on the block and all.." Maya says.

"Yeah it is.." Bianca sighs.

"Do you maybe want to make a deal?" Maya asks.

"What kind of deal?" Bianca asks.

"Me, you, Cam, and Drew. Four person alliance?" Maya asks.

"Interesting. You're a smart little girl aren't you? You got a deal." Bianca says.

Maya smiles. "Great, we could talk to them about it later." Maya says.

"Okay, well I should go before anyone thinks we're talking game." Bianca says

"Okay bye." Maya smiles.

Bianca smiles before getting up and walking away from the table.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "I am so glad I got this new alliance! I mean I love the girls alliance, but it's clearly not going to last forever especially with what's going on with Clare and Tori. I'm not blind. It's obvious they both like Eli and when it boils over the girls alliance will be caught in the middle." Bianca says.

(Inside the house- Day 10)

Eli and Clare lay in the hammick. "So, who do you think is her target this week?" Eli asks.

"I definitely think she's looking to send Drew home this week." Clare says.

"Really? That's a pretty big move." Eli says.

"Yeah, but it will definitely benefit everyone's game. I mean he is pretty good in competitions and he is playing a good social game." Clare says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, if Drew wins the Veto.." Eli begins to say.

"She's putting up Dallas." Clare says.

"How do you know so much about her game?" Eli asks.

"Um... she told me not to use the Veto if I won it and I asked why and she explained it to me and then when I asked if someone else used it what then she told me about Dallas." Clare says.

"Oh.." Eli says.

(Diary Room)

Clare sits in the diary room. "So I almost revealed the girls alliance to Eli and I definitely made Eli suspicious about an alliance between me and Tori. I really hope this um doesn't make things awkward." Clare says.

Eli sits in the diary room. "I am not stupid, I know Clare is lying to me! I need to figure out what's going on in this house." Eli says.

(Inside the house- Day 11)

Tori walks out of the diary room. "Hey everyone! It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Tori exclaims.

All the house guests gather into the living room. "Hey everyone. It's time to pick players for the Veto competition, but first we have to find out who is this weeks third nominee." Tori says and turns around to look at the television on the wall.

Faces of all the house guests flash across the screen behind a caption that reads '_The Third Nominee_' suddenly after all the pictures flash across the screen Zig's picture comes into full view on the screen. Zig looks at the screen with a shocked look on his face. "Zig, please take your seat on the nominee's couch." Tori says.

Zig stands up and sits in between Drew and Jenna. "Now we will pick players for the Veto competition. Only 6 people will compete in the competition. Me, the 3 nominee's, and 2 house guests selected at random. Will the nominee's please join me up here." Tori says.

Zig, Jenna, and Drew stand up and join Tori in front of the other house guests. "It's now time to pick players. As head of household I will pull 2 chips out of the box and those house guests will compete." Tori says.

Tori reaches her hand into the box and pulls out a chip. "Cam." Tori says, holding up a chip with the name 'Cambell' on it. Cam stands up and joins the other house guests.

Tori reaches her hand back into the box and pulls out another chip. "Bianca." Tori says, holding up a chip with the name 'Bianca' on it. Bianca smiles and stands up to join the other house guests.

Tori smiles. "As Head of Household I must also choose a host for the Veto competition, and I choose... Imogen!" Tori exclaims.

Imogen squeals happily and claps her hands. "Yayy!" Imogen says.

"Big Brother will let us know when the competition is to begin." Tori smiles.

(Diary Room)

Zig sits in the diary room. "So, I was put up as the third nominee and I really just don't understand why. I really hope me or Cam can play through this Veto and take myself off the block because I will not be the one going home this week!" Zig says.

Bianca sits in the diary room. "I am so happy I got picked to play in this Veto because I am going to win and take Drew off the block no matter what my girls alliance says!" Bianca exclaims.

Miles sits in the diary room. "So literally the day after me, Zig, and Cam form an alliance one of us put in the block! Cam or Zig need to win this Veto so we can save Zig because in this house the target can change in seconds! So, if we don't save him there's a chance Zig could be walking out that door this week." Miles says.

(Inside the House- Day 11)

Tori sits in her HOH room as Clare walks in. "Hey." Clare says sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Tori smiles.

"I kind of need to talk to you about something." Clare says.

"Okay." Tori says.

"I might have made Eli suspicious about an alliance between me and you." Clare says.

"Are you serious?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, so I hope he's not to suspicious and I really hope he doesn't try to make any moves against us." Clare says.

"Yeah I really hope he doesn't I was hoping me and him could start a little something. I mean he's really cute." Tori says.

"Yeah.." Clare says, a straight look on her face.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "If Eli is suspicious about an alliance between me and Clare that could be bad. Mostly, because that could put the girls alliance in danger and he could target me or Clare. I hope he doesn't hate me because he's super nice and cute! I really do like him." Tori smiles.

Clare sits in the diary room. "Okay Tori, yes Eli is cute but what makes you think Eli's interested in you? I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Eli wants a real girl not someone who sits around all day just to do stupid pageants at night. But, you keep holding onto that dream." Clare says.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

Bianca and Jenna sit in the living room. "So do you think I'm the target this week?" Jenna asks.

"I don't even know. No one tells me anything in this house." Bianca says.

Drew walks over and sits down next to Bianca. "Hey girls." Drew smiles.

"Hey Drew." Bianca smiles.

"Hey." Jenna says.

"So, Bianca I wanted to talk to you real quick." Drew says.

"What's up?" Bianca asks.

"If you won the Veto do you think you would use it on me?" Drew asks.

Bianca's eyes widen. "Um.. yeah.." Bianca says.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "Seriously?! Right in front of Jenna Drew! I mean hello! She's on the block to! Well I guess I can't call Jenna a friend anymore." Bianca says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "I am so glad Bianca said she'd use the Veto on me because I really need someone that I know I can fully trust in this game! I know that person is Bianca she is completely honest in this game and I definitely wouldn't mind taking her to the end." Drew says.

(Inside the House- Day 12)

Clare sits in a bedroom with Bianca. "So, Tori told me that she's interested in Eli today." Clare says.

"Really? That's cool." Bianca says.

"I know, but.. I don't really think she's right for Eli." Clare says.

Tori walks down the hallway before stopping at the door to the bed room. She stops and leans towards the bedroom door, placing her ear against the door.

"How so?" Bianca asks.

"Well, if she does date Eli not only will she put herself in danger, but she will put the entire girls alliance in danger." Clare says.

Tori pulls away from the door and shakes her head angrily before walking away.

(Diary Room)

Clare sits in the diary room. "I know I might be over reacting, but I don't know.. I guess I got a little jealous." Clare says.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

Imogen walks out of the diary room. "Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition!" Imogen exclaims.

(Backyard- Day 12)

All the house guests walk into the back yard, there are 6 small mattresses in the air on one end of the yard with a shelf above all 6 mattresses, in front of each of the 6 mattresses are 3 other small mattresses spaced about 5 or 6 feet apart, on the other end of the yard is a large pit filled with teddy bears and above the teddy bears pit is a button.

Tori, Jenna, Zig, Drew, Cam, and Bianca all stand on the small little mattresses that are in the air. "Here is how this competition works, on my go you will all jump from mattress to mattress. Once you get to the teddy bear pit you must retrieve a teddy bear and bring it back to the mattress you're on now and place it on your shelf. You will do this until you place 4 teddy bears on your shelf. Once you get 4 teddy bears on your shelf you must go back to your teddy bear pit and press your button. The first person to get all 4 of their teddy bears and press their button will win... the golden power of Veto!" Imogen says.

"Ready, on your mark, go!" Imogen exclaims.

Suddenly the first small mattress away from the one they are all standing on begins to move back and forth, the second one begins to move side to side, and the third one begins to move up and down. "Oh my gosh." Tori sighs.

(Diary Room)

Drew sits in the diary room. "This is a huge Veto for me! I'm on the block and I need to win this Veto! I'm just glad Bianca got picked to play because she told me that if she won she'd use the Veto on me. I just really hope won of us walks away with that Veto today." Drew says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

Drew jumps onto the first mattress and holds onto the side as he struggles to stay on with the mattress moving back and forth. "Stay up there you got it." Bianca says from her first mattress.

Jenna jumps to her first mattress. She holds on for a few moments before she falls to the ground. "Ugh! Stupid mattress." Jenna groans.

Clare and Eli watch as the 6 house guests compete. "Who do you think is going to win?" Clare asks.

"Right now it looks like Drew." Eli says.

"I don't know if you like Tori or not but.." Clare begins to say.

"What was that Clare?!" Tori yells from her second mattress.

Clare looks at Eli then back at Tori. "Nothing!" Clare yells back.

"No you obviously said something! I heard my name, now if you're going to say something about me say it to my damn face!" Tori yells.

Bianca looks down from her second mattress before jumping to her third.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "So we're in the middle of this Veto comp and Tori and Clare start going at it. Great, looks like the girls alliance is in trouble." Bianca says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

Zig jumps from his first mattress back to his original mattress and places his first teddy bear on his shelf. "And Zig takes the lead with his first teddy bear!" Imogen exclaims.

Tori jumps into her teddy bear pit. "How many teddy bears are in here?" Tori asks as she grabs a teddy bear and jumps back to her third mattress.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "There are so many bears in that pit it's pretty funny because we only need 4." Tori says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

Jenna jumps from her teddy bear pit to her third mattress. She lands on the mattress, but drops her teddy bear to the floor. She sighs before turning around and jumping back to the teddy bear pit.

Drew jumps onto his original mattress putting his second teddy bear on the shelf. "And there's a five way tie for first between Drew, Zig, Bianca, Tori, and Cam! Don't worry Jenna you still have time to catch up." Imogen says.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "So it's a five way tie for first and I'm just thinking please please please don't let Drew win!" Tori says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "I am just hoping someone makes a mistake and I come out and win this Veto!" Drew says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

Tori jumps onto her original mattress and places her third teddy bear into place. She jumps back to her first mattress as Drew jumps to his original mattress and places his third teddy bear. "It's a close race between Drew and Tori!" Imogen exclaims.

(Diary Room)

Drew sits in the diary room. "I am this close to winning the Veto! Please Tori, make a mistake!" Drew says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "So, Drew's right on my tail but I'm not worried because I can win this comp. I did it in the HOH comp with Holly J on my tail I can handle Drew." Tori says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

Tori and Drew both place their fourth teddy bears into place and turn to head back to the teddy bear pit. Tori and Drew both make it successfully to their second mattress. As Tori jumps to her third mattress she jumps to short and is hanging on by her hands. Drew successfully gets to his third mattress. Tori pulls herself up onto her third mattress as Drew jumps into his teddy bear pit. Drew crawls through his teddy bear pit and presses his button.

"Congratulations Drew! You have won the golden power of Veto!" Imogen exclaims as Drew jumps to the ground from his teddy bear pit.

Bianca hugs Drew as Imogen walks over and places the Veto necklace around Drew's neck. Tori sighs as she jumps down from her mattress.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "Great Drew won the Veto. So, looks like Dallas is going up.." Tori says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "BAM! That's right! Your man Drew is here for another week! That's right I won the Veto!" Drew says.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

Drew walks into the house happily holding up his Veto necklace. "Great job!" Bianca says and gives Drew a kiss on the cheek.

Tori walks into her HOH room she lays onto her bed. "Great." Tori sighs.

Clare walks into the HOH room. "Hey, what happened during the Veto comp?" Clare asks.

"You. You think you can talk behind everyone's back." Tori says.

"I'm not talking behind anyone's back." Clare says.

"Oh really? So when I heard you with Bianca I was just hearing things is that right?" Tori exclaims.

Clare looks down. "Exactly! You've been caught fess up!" Tori exclaims.

"No you know what yeah I talked to Bianca! So what! You are playing this game like an idiot and if you don't quit being stupid you will be evicted sooner rather than later!" Clare yells.

"Get out of my HOH room." Tori says.

Clare rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

(Diary Room)

Clare sits in the diary room. "I really can't explain why this girl is so stupid! She needs to learn how to play this game before she gets evicted!" Clare exclaims.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

Drew walks out of the diary room. He goes over to the memory wall. He looks at the memory wall for a few moments before grabbing the Veto necklace and putting it around his neck.

(Diary Room)

Tori sits in the diary room. "So, Drew's definitely going to use the Veto on himself. Now, Dallas has to go up.. Oh well." Tori says.

Zig sits in the diary room. "I know Drew's going to use the Veto on himself. Which means I'm staying on the block. This sucks." Zig says.

(Backyard- Day 12)

All the house guests except Drew sit on the couch out side. Drew opens the back door and walks out. "Hey everyone it's time for the Veto meeting." Drew says before walking back inside.

_  
(Inside the house- Day 12)

All the house guests gather in the living room, Drew, Jenna, and Zig sitting on the nominee's couch. Drew stands up. "This is the Veto meeting. Jenna, Zig, and myself have all been nominated for eviction. But, I have the power to Veto one of those nominations. I have already made my decision... I have chosen to use the Veto on myself... Tori since I have just Vetoed one of your nominations you must now name a replacement nominee." Drew says.

Drew goes and sits on one of the couches. Tori stands up. "Okay, I'm sorry but Clare please take a seat." Tori says.

Clare stands up and sits on the nominee's couch. Drew stands up in front of all the house guests. "This Veto meeting is adjourned." Drew says and shuts the box on the living room table, the Veto necklace around his neck.

(Diary Room)

Clare sits in the diary room. "So, I'm on the block and I can't believe it! Well I am staying this week and next week I'm coming after your head." Clare says.

Drew sits in the diary room. "I am so happy I'm not on the block any more! Your man is here for another week!" Drew says.

Bianca sits in the diary room. "Drew's not on the block anymore and I can't be more happy! But, of course Tori decides to take a shot at an alliance member. This is going to be an interesting eviction." Bianca says.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

"Who will be the next house guest evicted from the Big Brother house? And who will be the next head of house hold? Find out on the next.. Big Brother!" The narrator says as you see Jenna, Zig, and Clare hugging their fellow house guests.

***_There's the chapter! What did ya'll think?! Do you agree with Tori's decision to put up Clare? And who do you think will be evicted next chapter? Let me know in the reviews! See ya'll next time!***_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Hey guys in celebration of this weeks Big Brother 16 finale it's time for the newest chapter of Big Brother Degrassi! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!***_

(Big Brother Stage)

Julie walks up to a screen with Clare, Zig, and Jenna sitting on the nominee's couch. "Three house guests all with a chance of walking out the door this week. Tonight: Someone will be evicted and a new Head of Household will be crowned. Welcome to Big Brother!" Julie smiles and the crowd cheers loudly after.

(Recap)

"Previously on Big Brother after Declan was named the third nominee, Tori decided that he was to smart for his own good and Declan was sent packing! After Tori won Head of Household she decided that the biggest players, Drew and Dallas, needed to go on the block. But, her girls alliance wanted to stay on the safe side. In order to form a compromise Tori put up Drew and Jenna. After a disagreement over Tori liking Eli Clare expressed her concern to Bianca. But, Tori was listening the whole time. During the Veto competition Tori told Clare to talk to her face. After Drew won the Power of Veto things looked bad for Mike, but Mike got lucky when Tori decided to take a shot at her own alliance, putting up Clare. Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? And who will be the new Head of Household? Find out right now on... Big Brother!" The narrator says as clips of the last week play.

(Big Brother Stage)

The crowd cheers as Julie stands on stage. "Welcome back to Big Brother! Tonight, another house guest will be evicted, but who is the target this week?" Julie says and turns to the tv screen behind her.

(Inside the house- Day 12)

Clare hugs some of her fellow house guests after the Veto meeting. Tori walks up stairs and into her HOH room. Bianca walks in moments after Tori. "What was that?" Bianca asks.

"I think we might have to evict her this week." Tori says.

"What?" Bianca asks, shocked.

"Think about it, the first chance she gets.. she will get me out of this house." Tori says.

Bianca thinks for a minute. "I think you're right, but voting out a member of our alliance is a risky move! She could blow up the alliance before she walks out the door. I think we need to keep her." Bianca says.

"I think she has to go." Tori says.

(Diary Room)

Bianca sits in the diary room. "This is crazy! I understand yes she may be a threat to Tori, but hello Tori this isn't all about you! So I'll think this through and if I think getting rid of Clare is good for my game then yes I'll vote against her, but if it;s not good for my game then sorry, but I'm keeping her." Bianca says.

Tori sits in the diary room. "Clare needs to get evicted this week she has proven that she is not loyal to this alliance by talking behind our backs so Clare you need to go!" Tori says.

(Inside the house- Day 13)

Tristan, Maya, and Cam lay in one of the bed rooms. "I think whoever puts up the third nominee put Zig up for a reason." Tristan whispers.

"You think we should send Zig home?" Cam asks.

"Think about it, whoever is putting up the third nominee is doing it in secret so someone must have put Zig up for a reason." Tristan says.

"That's a really good point Tris maybe we should get rid of him." Maya says.

(Diary Room)

Cam sits in the diary room. "So, Tristan and Maya basically decide that we're sending Zig home this week but that's kind of a problem because I'm in an alliance with Zig and Miles! Looks like I'm going to have to pick a side sooner than I thought." Cam says.

(Inside the house- Day 13)

Alli sits in a bed room with Jenna. "So, do you know what you're going to do yet?" Jenna asks.

"Well of course I'm keeping you." Alli says.

"Well that's good. You don't know who you're going to vote for yet?" Jenna says.

"No, I mean Clare seems like a threat but Zig is that third nominee. So I really don't know what I'm going to do yet." Alli says.

"I understand. I just really hope that the person walking out the door this week isn't me." Jenna says.

"Well you know you got my vote." Alli says.

(Big Brother Stage)

Julie stands on the Big Brother stage. "With a member of the all girls alliance on the block pressure must be high in the house. Let's go to the living room and talk with the house guests." Julie says then turns to the screen behind her, showing all the house guests sitting in the living room. "Hello house guests."

"Hi Julie!" All the house guests say.

"It's an been an exciting week in the Big Brother house. Tori, this week you became Head of Household how was it being Head of Household this week?" Julie says.

"It's been amazing! You have no idea how good it feels to know you're safe for the entire week!" Tori exclaims.

Julie laughs a little. "Drew, you started this week on the block, but you managed to win the Power of Veto and save yourself. How nerve racking was it heading into that Veto competition?" Julie says.

"It's extremely nerve racking Julie! I mean when you're on the block and you know that if you don't win you could be walking out those doors this week. It just puts an extreme amount of pressure on you." Drew says.

"It is scary sitting on the block. Well house guests, I will be back in a few moments for the live vote and eviction." Julie says.

Julie turns back to the camera. "Earlier this week Maya and Bianca talked about an alliance between them, Drew, and Cam. They made the plans, but did Drew and Cam agree?" Julie says, turning to the tv screen behind her again.

(Inside the house- Day 13)

Bianca and Maya stand in the storage room. "Go get Drew and Cam so we can talk to them." Maya says.

Bianca nods her head and goes out of the room, returning moments later with Drew and Cam. "What's up?" Cam asks.

"Me and Bianca were talking and we think us 4 should stick together." Maya says.

"You are literally the 4 people I trust most in this house." Bianca says.

"I think us 4 in an alliance sounds awesome!" Drew says.

"Final 4 here we come." Cam smiles.

"Does this alliance have a name?" Maya asks.

"I've always liked the name Game Over. Like, if you cross us, your game is over." Drew says.

"I love it." Bianca says.

Maya laughs. "Yes! Game over!" Maya exclaims.

Cam laughs. "That's awesome!" Cam says.

(Diary Room)

Cam sits in the diary room. "Alliances are falling in my lap, but I want to play a loyal game and I don't really want to stab anyone in this house in the back! It really sucks!" Cam says.

Maya sits in the diary room. "I'm so happy we made this alliance! I really feel like we can go to the final 4 and make it to the end! I at least hope we make it to jury." Maya says, laughing a little after.

(Inside the house- Day 13)

Bianca walks into Tori's HOH room. "I want to talk to you." Bianca says.

"What's up?" Tori asks.

"I want to bring up an idea to you." Bianca says.

"Okay, go ahead." Tori smiles.

"I think we should let Drew in the alliance." Bianca says.

"What?" Tori asks.

"If Clare isn't in the alliance anymore then we need more votes. So I'm purposing that we let Drew in the alliance and we will get rid of him the moment we think he is working against us." Bianca says.

Tori thinks for a moment. "Okay, we'll keep Drew around for a while." Tori says.

"Okay, I'm glad you agreed because I really think Drew can be a good asset to our alliance." Bianca says.

"You better hope so." Tori laughs.

(Big Brother Stage)

Julie stands in front of the camera with the tv screen behind her showing the house guests sitting in the living room. "It is now time for the live vote and eviction. Let's go to the house guests." Julie says before turning to the tv screen behind her.

"House guests, it is now time for the live vote and eviction Jenna, Clare, Zig, before your house mates cast their votes to evict live you have one last chance to sway their vote, Jenna you're up first." Julie says.

Jenna stands up. "Okay, I want to say hey dad and Kyle I love and miss you guys so much every day! To my fellow house guests I want to say I love you all and I really hope you decide to keep me, but if not I respect that and I really hope to see you all on the outside." Jenna says then sits down.

Zig stands up. "Hi mom I love and miss you and I can't wait to see you. All my house guests I really do hope you decide to keep me and I really hope I can keep playing with you all. Thank you." Zig says and sits down.

Clare stands up. "Well I want to say hi mom, dad, and Darcy miss you all so much. Also, I want to say to my house guests that I love almost all of you and my reasoning for you to keep me is because I will not be targeting any of you. The person I'm targeting is sitting right there." Clare says and points to Tori before sitting down.

"Thank you all. It is now time for the live voting to begin, one at a time each of you will go to the diary room and cast your votes to evict live! The 3 nominee's are not aloud to vote and Tori, as the current Head of Household you will only vote in the event of a tie. Tristan, you're up first." Julie says.

The tv screen behind Julie changes from the living room to the inside of the diary room. "Tristan sat on the block last week, but who does he think deserves to be sent out the door tonight?" Julie says as Tristan walks into the diary room. "Hello Tristan." She says to the screen as Tristan sits down.

"Hello Julie! Looking beautiful as always!" Tristan exclaims.

"Thank you as do you. Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Zig." Tristan says.

"Thank you." Julie says, as Tristan walks out.

"Miles formed a final 3 alliance with Zig and Cam earlier this week so he should vote to keep Zig." Julie says as Miles walks into the diary room. "Hello Miles." She says as Miles sits down.

"Hey Julie." Miles says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Clare." Miles says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Miles walks out.

"Maya is an alliance with Tristan so her vote, should follow his." Julie says as Maya walks into the diary room. "Hello Maya." She says as Maya sits down.

"Hey Julie!" Maya smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Zig." Maya says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Maya walks out.

"Cam has an alliance with Zig, but also has an alliance with Maya and Tristan who voted to evict Zig. His vote could fall anywhere." Julie says as Cam walks into the diary room. "Hello Cam." She says as Cam walks into the diary room.

"Hey Julie." Cam says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I very reluctantly... vote to evict Zig." Cam says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Cam walks out.

"Mike has flied under the radar this past week. So his vote could fall anywhere." Julie says as Dallas walks into the diary room. "Hello Mike." She says as Dallas sits down.

"Hey Julie." Dallas says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Clare." Dallas says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Dallas walks out.

"Drew started this week as the main target, but who will he target tonight?" Julie says as Drew walks into the diary room. "Hello Drew." She says as Drew sits down.

"What's up Julie?" Drew smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Zig." Drew says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Drew walks out.

"Alli saved her friend and ally Jenna last week. Who will she chose to save tonight?" Julie says as Alli walks into the diary room. "Hello Alli." She says as Alli sits down.

"Hey Julie." Alli smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Clare." Alli says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Alli walks out.

"Imogen is a member of the all girls alliance and while Tori has set her sights on evicting Clare tonight some members of the alliance have expressed concern. Where will Imogen's vote fall?" Julie says as Imogen walks into the diary room. "Hello Imogen." She says as Imogen sits down.

"Oh my gosh hey Julie!" Imogen exclaims.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I was told that this is what we're doing tonight so I'm sorry but I vote to evict Clare." Imogen says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Imogen walks out.

"Bianca is in a final 4 alliance, but is also in the all girls alliance. Her vote could decide her loyalties." Julie says as Bianca walks into the diary room. "Hello Bianca." She says as Bianca sits down.

"Hey Julie." Bianca smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Zig." Bianca says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Bianca walks out.

"Holly J wanted to win HOH this week to control her fate. Who's fate will she control tonight?" Julie says as Holly J walks into the diary room. "Hello Holly J." She says as Holly J sits down.

"Hey Julie." Holly J says.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I vote to evict Zig." Holly J says.

"Thank you." Julie says as Holly J walks out.

Julie turns to the camera. "It's official with 6 votes to evict, Zig will leave the house tonight. But, let's see where Eli's vote falls." Julie says, turning back to the tv screen with Eli sitting in the diary room. "Hello Eli." She says.

"Hey Julie." Eli smiles.

"Please cast your vote to evict." Julie says.

"I hate to do this, but I think I have to in order to protect my game.. I vote to evict Clare." Eli says with a sigh.

"Thank you." Julie says as Eli walks out.

Julie turns to the camera. "In a vote of 6 to 5 Zig will be leaving the house tonight! Now, let's give the news to the house guests." Julie says turning back to the screen that now once again shows the living room with all the house guests sitting on the couches.

"House guests the votes are in. When I reveal the name of the evicted house guests that person has just a few moments to say their good byes, gather his or her belongings, and leave the house. With 0 votes to evict... Jenna you're safe." Julie says.

Jenna smiles happily, placing her hand over her mouth.

"In a vote of 6 to 5... Zig, you are evicted from the Big Brother house." Julie says.

Zig looks around confused as he stands up. He hugs all his now former house guests. He grabs his bag. "Good luck you guys! Play hard!" Zig says as he walks out of the door. Zig walks out the door and onto the stage, smiling to the crowd. He walks over to Julie who is standing in front of 2 chairs. He sets his bag down and shakes Julie's hand before they both sit in a chair.

(Inside the house)

The house guests gather around the memory wall and watch as Zig's picture slowly turns to black and white. "Two down." Dallas says as he walks back towards the bed rooms.

(Big Brother stage)

Zig and Julie sit on the stage as they watch all the house guests on the tv screen behind them then turn to the crowed. "Zig, that was a pretty shocking eviction." Julie says.

"You're telling me." Zig says, earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Well Zig I'm sure you thought you had the votes to stay." Julie says.

"Of course I mean I had an alliance with Miles and Cam and I thought I was pretty well liked in the house!" Zig says.

"Where did you think your game took a turn for the worst?" Julie asks.

"You know when I was put up as the third nominee people started looking at me different, and not talking to me as much so I think that's probably where it went wrong." Zig says.

"Well speaking of the third nominee. Would you like to know who it is that nominated you?" Julie says.

"Oh gosh yes!" Zig exclaims.

"The answer is... the viewers." Julie says.

"What! Seriously!" Zig exclaims.

"Seriously." Julie says with a small laugh.

"Wow, this is crazy." Zig says.

"Now, Zig in the event that you were the one evicted tonight your house mates taped some good bye messages, let's take a look." Julie says turning to the tv screen behind her.

"Zig I'm so sorry, but obviously whoever puts up the third nominee put you up for a reason! See you on the outside dude!" Maya says in the diary room.

"Zig, you are crazy hot. But, you are obviously a threat or you wouldn't be on the block. So, I'm going to be honest I voted to evict you tonight. I hope you can forgive me! Love ya!" Tristan says in the diary room.

"Zig, bro! What up! Sorry we had to send you out the door tonight, but my alliance all thought that there might not be another chance to send you home. So dude as far as you're concerned it's game over!" Bianca says in the diary room.

"Zig, man I really hope you're not seeing this I really do want to go to the final 3 with you and Cam, but man if you are seeing this I just want you to know that I did everything I could to keep you safe and no matter what know that I did vote to keep you!" Miles says in the diary room.

"Zig, I hope you're sitting down for this because I want you to know that I have 2 alliances in this house. 1 wanted to send you home and then there was you and Miles. So, if you're seeing this that means I chose to go with my other alliance and I voted to evict you. I want you to know that I am so so sorry but it's just a decision I had to make. I hope you can forgive me man! See you soon, but not to soon." Cam says in the diary room.

The good bye messages end and Julie turns back to Zig, who is laughing. "Wow so I just got blind sided! That's the one thing I didn't want to happen to me in the house, but of course I let it happen." Zig says with a small laugh.

"Well Zig thank you for your time in the house." Julie says.

"Thank you." Zig says.

"Up next it is the live Head of Household competition. Stay with us.." Julie smiles to the camera.

(Viewers Vote)

"It's time for the viewers vote! Who do you want to be this weeks third nominee? Eli, Clare, Drew, Holly J, Imogen, Tristan, Miles, Maya, Campbell, Tori, Mike, Alli, Jenna, or Bianca? If the person with the most votes is Head of Household or already nominated the person with the second highest votes will go up in their place. A maximum three votes per voter, voting will close Wednesday October 1st at noon." The narrator says as pictures of all the house guests appear.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands on the stage. "It's almost time for the live Head of Household competition. But, first last night the house guests got a midnight wake up call." Julie says, turning to the tv screen behind her.

(Inside the house- Day 14- 2:05 A.M.)

All the house guest are seen sound asleep before a loud horn plays through the house. "Holy shit!" Tori yells as she jumps up from her bed. She gets up and walks out of her HOH room and walking down the stairs. She goes into the living room and '_Head to the backyard_' is on the screen in bold letters.

"Oh my gosh guys! We need to go to the back yard!" Tori yells and runs to the back yard with the other house guests quickly running out behind her.

(Back yard- Day 14- 2:12 A.M.)

The house guests run into the backyard. There's a large moving panel that comes out of one of the walls and does half a circle before going back into the wall. Suddenly bags begin to move across the panel. There are 3 regular bags, 10 suit cases, 3 suit cases have New York post cards on them, 4 have Miami post cards on them, and 3 have Paris post cards on them. 5 guitar cases roll across the panel. All the house guests go back into the house after the panel stops moving.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands on the stage with the tv screen behind her showing all the house guests in separate little spots with blank boxes in front of them. "House guests it is now time for the live Head of Household competition. Tori as out going Head of Household you are not eligible to compete. Here's how this competition is going to work. Last night you were woken up by the BB Train and hopeful you got a good look at everything on the panel because I will be asking you questions about the things on the panel. Each answer will be either more or less. If you get the answer wrong you must reset and step down, that means you're out of the competition. There are 5 questions if there is still more than one house guest left in the competition after the 5th question we will go to a tie breaker question. Are you ready?" Julie says.

"Yes Julie!" All the house guests say.

(Backyard)

All the house guests stand in there separated spots. "Okay it's time for the first question. Were there more or less than 4 regular bags on the panel?" Julie says.

Tristan, Maya, Cam, Drew, Jenna, Imogen, Bianca, Clare, and Eli switch their boxes to less while Miles, Dallas, Alli, and Holly J switch their boxes to more. "The correct answer is.. less. Miles, Dallas, Alli, Holly J you all got the question wrong please reset and step down." Julie says.

Miles, Dallas, Alli, and Holly J switch their boxes back to blank and walk over to the booth where Tori's sitting. "Next question. Were there more or less than 8 suit cases on the panel?" Julie says.

Cam, Maya, Imogen, and Eli switch their boxes to less while Tristan, Drew, Jenna, Bianca, and Clare switch their boxes to more. "The correct answer is.. more. Cam, Maya, Imogen, Eli you all got the question wrong please reset and step down." Julie says.

Cam, Maya, Imogen, and Eli switch their boxes back to blank and walk over to the booth where the other house guests are. "Next question. Was the number of suit cases with New York post cards on them more or less than 2?" Julie says.

Tristan, Drew, Jenna, Bianca, and Clare all switch their boxes to more. "The correct answer is... more. All of you got it right please reset." Julie says.

"Question 4. Was the number of suit cases with Miami post cards on them more or less than 5?" Julie says.

Tristan, Bianca, and Clare switch their boxes to less while Drew and Jenna switch their boxes to more. "The correct answer is... less. Drew, Jenna you both got the question wrong please reset and step down." Julie says.

Drew and Jenna switch their boxes back to blank and walk over to the booth where the other house guests are. "This is the final question. Were there more or less than 3 guitar cases on the panel?" Julie says.

Bianca switches her box to less while Clare and Tristan switch their boxes to more. "The correct answer is... more. Bianca you got the question wrong please reset and step down." Julie says.

Bianca switches her box back to blank and walks over to the booth where the other house guests are. "It's time for the tie breaker question, the answer will be a number the person that gets closest to the correct number with out going over will become the new Head of Household. So Clare, Tristan please get out your white boards. In seconds how long was the BB Teddy Bear competition from the moment Imogen said go to the time Drew pressed his button?" Julie says.

Clare and Tristan write on their white boards. Clare holds up her white board with '_3,600 seconds' _written on it. Tristan holds up his white board with _'2,960 seconds' _written on it. "The correct answer is... 3, 474 seconds which means congratulations Tristan you are the new Head of Household! Tori please hand over your key to the HOH bed room." Julie says.

Tristan screams happily and goes over, hugging Maya and Cam. Tori runs over, hugging Tristan and putting the HOH key around his neck. "Congratulations Tris!" Tori exclaims.

(Big Brother stage)

Julie stands on the stage. "There you have it! Tristan is the new Head of Household! But, who will Tristan nominate for eviction? Find out on the next Big Brother! For now let's eavesdrop on the house guests. From out side the Big Brother house I'm Julie Chen... goodnight." Julie smiles.

_***What did you guys think? Was Zig completely blind sided? Were you blindsided by Zig's eviction? And who do you think Tristan will nominate for eviction? Let me know your opinions! Don't forget to review and vote for this weeks third nominee on the poll on my profile!***_


End file.
